


Gargoyles: Kinship

by BaileyBelle



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBelle/pseuds/BaileyBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manhatten, 1998: How has Goliath and Elisa's relationship progressed? Are the time travelers settling into their new home?  How is Maggie doing?  What nefarious plans are Thailog and Sevarius brewing?  Find out all this and more, in the next episode of Gargoyles.</p><p>This story continues where the canon Gargoyles series left off, including the first episode of the third season, "The Journey", and the SLG Gargoyles comics through #12. This story contains MAJOR SPOILERS.  If you hate spoilers, go read the comics first.  Otherwise, just read the "Previously on Gargoyles" section in the story and enjoy.</p><p>Note: The "Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con" tag is for a very brief mention of past non-consent, but the erotic scenes are all active consent.  There are fight scenes in the same vein as the original Gargoyles TV series.  If you weren't bothered by the original series, this story shouldn't bother you.  Some tags left off to avoid spoilers (sorry!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gargoyles: Kinship

Gargoyles is copyright Buena Vista/Disney, and all Gargoyles characters are the creation of Greg Weisman. If you want Disney to play ball and allow Greg Weisman to buy the licensing rights to make more Gargoyles comics, PLEASE show Disney your support by buying the [Season One](http://www.disneystore.com/gargoyles-the-complete-first-season-dvd/mp/1312547/1000316/), [Season Two Volume 1](http://www.disneystore.com/gargoyles-season-2-volume-1-we-live-again-dvd/mp/1312545/1000316/), and [Season Two Volume 2](http://www.disneystore.com/gargoyles-season-2-volume-2-3-disc-dvd-set/mp/1341274/1000316/) DVDs from the official Disney store.

This helps Disney judge how much interest there is in the show. Do not buy from other people on Amazon, the Season 2 Volume 2 DVD is supposed to be a Disney store exclusive. If you already have the DVDs, buy them for someone else and share the gift of Gargoyles.

* * *

_One thousand years ago superstition and the sword ruled._  
 _It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear._  
 _It was the age of gargoyles._  
 _Stone by day, warriors by night,_  
 _we were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect,_  
 _frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years._  
 _Now, here in Manhattan, the spell is broken, and we live again!_  
 _We are defenders of the night!_  
 _We are Gargoyles!_

* * *

Previously on Gargoyles:

Jason sits in a hospital bed while Elisa holds his hand. "Your... situation... the paralysis. It's new. You need to give yourself time."

Jason looks away. "And you need to be with a man who can give you everything you've ever wanted. You can't settle for less, Elisa. Promise me that."

* * *

Goliath and Elisa sit atop a turret on Xanatos' castle. "I want a house, a yard, picnics on Sunday afternoons... Goliath, I want _children_... I want things I can't have with you."

Goliath turns away, covering his mouth. Elisa's heart breaks as she says, "Try to understand."

Goliath sighs and closes his eyes. "I do understand. You do not want a mate. You want a husband."

* * *

Goliath lies on the castle floor, bleeding from a stomach stab wound. Dr. Sato looks worried into the med kit Owen has handed him, while Elisa holds Goliath's head up. "Elisa... Sunrise is... hours away..."

Elisa shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't talk like that..."

Goliath coughs and then smiles at Elisa. "You cannot... stop me... I will... say it... this once..." He takes a breath and looks into Elisa's eyes. "I love you."

Elisa lets out a broken sob, and kisses Goliath, tears falling down her cheek. Pulling away, she whispers, "I love you too."

* * *

"And will our Goliath... survive?" Sevarius asks Thailog as he finishes his bloody tale.

Thailog snorts. "Please. If I'd wanted him dead, I would have aimed for the heart. Making him _suffer_ was just a bonus... like our surprising friend Brentwood." The dark blue clone of Lexington beams up at Thailog with affection, clearly happy he chose to leave the other mutates at the Labyrinth and join his old master.

Thailog continues, "Of course, the _real_ prizes are the eight DNA samples collected here." Thailog gestures to his bracers, filled with blood samples collected during the knife fight with Goliath's clan. "I trust, _Sevarius_ , that there's enough raw material to _satisfy_ our needs?"

Sevarius pops one of the knives out, and examines the blood. _Still wet, good._ Sevarius grins. "Oh my, yes... we can have _great_ fun with these!"

* * *

Goliath and Elisa sit on a castle turret. Goliath broaches the subject that has been lingering, unspoken, between them for a week. "I know you care for me. That is not at issue. But what of the things I cannot give you..." Goliath turns away. "...Picnics... normalcy?" His breath catches and he cannot say the word "children".

Elisa thinks of her brother Derek's partner, Maggie. Both Derek and Maggie had been turned into flying mutates with electro-static shock capabilities. Yet somehow, they were both happy. And now Maggie was pregnant.

Elisa takes a deep breath and walks over to Goliath. "We can have a picnic anytime... and normalcy's so over-rated." Goliath's face splits into a big smile, and he sweeps her up in a big circle, while kissing her like he never wants to let her go.

* * *

The spirit of Goliath's rookery brother and sister are possessing Broadway and Angela's bodies. The female spirit turns to her mate. "My love, you know what we must do."

The male spirit causes Broadway to sigh. "Yes, I am ready."

"Finally!" Coldstone's body says. White magic spews from his mouth, and forms into Puck. "I thought you two would never grow a conscious!"

"Puck! I should have known!" Goliath exclaims. "But why the subterfuge?"

"Hey, I _live_ for subterfuge! Besides, soul transfers are tricky, and require voluntary participation. I needed the evil one to be impressed enough to _ask_ for Coldsteel." Puck turns and whistles at Xanatos' lake. "Coldfire! Heel, girl!" A robot in the shape of a female gargoyle flies out of the lake and lands beside Coldstone's inert body.

Goliath's rookery brother makes Broadway hold out his hand. "Wait! Please, give us one moment more." He reaches out to stroke the side of Angela's face.

Goliath's rookery sister sighs and leans into his chest. As Broadway's hand strokes Angela's hair, she says, "Do it now."

Lexington spins his white magic again, more confidently. "For the spirit to be willing, the flesh must first grow weak, just long enough for soul in flight to pass from cheek to cheek."

White spirits flow out of Angela and Broadway's mouth and into Coldfire and Coldsteel. Angela and Broadway regain control of their bodies, and Angela slowly backs out of Broadway's embrace. Broadway looks at Angela, a little sheepish, but unapologetic at the touches they both remember Coldsteel and Coldfire sharing in their bodies.

Coldstone moves to touch Coldfire's new metal face. "For one night, we truly lived again," he whispers. Coldstone's mechanical eyes move to Broadway and Angela. "We are forever in your debt."

"Thank you," Coldfire says, expressing her simple gratitude.

"Uh, don't mention it," Broadway says, smiling at Angela.

"It was our pleasure," Angela says tentatively.

"Now that you are free of Coldsteel, you must rejoin the clan," Goliath offers to his rookery brother and sister.

"Not while he's out there," Coldfire says. "A greater threat than ever, and our responsibility." Coldfire and Coldstone fire up their jet packs, and begin to hover.

"But when the threat ends, when the responsibility has passed, we will return," Coldstone states. "I promise."

Goliath turns to Puck. "One thing still puzzles me Puck: why are you working your magic through Lexington?"

"Moi? Why I haven't done any magic in hours! I was my prized pupil, passing his first lesson with flying colors." A white spirit bursts out of Lexington's mouth, swirled into Puck's arms, and formed into Xanatos and Fox's baby son, Alexander.

"He had a little help," Lexington reminds Puck.

"He had a brilliant teacher," Puck quips. He pulls a giant clock out from under Alex, and says, "My goodness, look at the time. Don't worry Goliath, I'll tell Xanatos you just _loved_ his present. Toodelloo!"

Puck disappears into mist, leaving Goliath holding the ticking clock.

* * *

Goliath is contemplating the fate of his clan atop the castle. His thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of Hudson and Lexington.

"We're home from Jolly Ol' England!" Lex says, attempting a British accent (badly).

Hudson smiles and gestures to the sky. "And we're not alone."

Coldfire and Coldstone descend from above. "Brother! Sister!" Goliath joyfully cries.

"Hudson convinced us it was time for us to rejoin the clan!" Coldfire says.

* * *

1997 A.D.

Broadway and Angela watch in horror as the Phoenix Gate's flames consume Brooklyn, and transport him across time and space.

"Give him back!" Broadway roars, and runs towards the fiery inferno.

"Stop!" Angela yells. Her heart sinks as she watches the Phoenix swallow her rookery brother.

Broadway's wings droop as the flames dissipate into the night air. "We've... We've lost him..."

Angela scans the night sky for any sign of the gate's flames. "Forever... Forty years... Forty seconds..."

A voice behind Angela and Broadway cause them to turn around. "...However you keep the time, the dance is _finally_ done."

Broadway turns and hesitates at Brooklyn's new appearance. "It's... It's Brooklyn!"

"And he's not alone!" Angela cries joyfully, as she sees the other two gargoyles with Brooklyn, the egg they carry, and the Gargoyle beast walking beside them.

* * *

**Gargoyles: Kinship**

* * *

Night was falling on New York. Atop the tallest building in Manhattan rested a giant stone castle, shipped from Scotland on the whim of billionaire David Xanatos. The sun's last ray glimmered off the bodies of stone gargoyles, frozen in warrior poses, their wings flared back, claws menacing, and mouths open to reveal fangs. Two large dog-like beasts arched their backs in silent roars. The last red-gold beam of light faded from the largest gargoyle, sitting on the tallest tower, in a contemplative pose.

Suddenly, cracks appeared in the surface of the stone gargoyles. Skin showed through the cracks, some gargoyles showing green, some blue, some purple. Then the gargoyles eyes glowed, and they stretched to fling off their stone skin.

A trio of adult male gargoyles broke out and stretched in unison. In the middle was Lexington, a small green gargoyle with wings attached between his arms and feet. He immediately bounded off to the computer room. "Later guys! I have to catch Amp on IRC before he sleeps."

Broadway, a blue-green gargoyle with a big girth, turned to comment to Brooklyn, a rangy red gargoyle with heavy armor and an eye patch. "Geeks."

Broadway jumped off his merlon and reached for the hand of the purple female to his left. Angela smiled at him, and stepped off her perch to join the other gargoyles. She looked around her, obviously searching for someone. "Broadway, where are Coldstone and Coldfire? They're usually here to greet us as we awaken."

Broadway shrugged. "Beats me."

"Goliath sent them off to Guatemala to check on the clan down there," Brooklyn stated. "Something about unanswered letters."

"I hope the clan down there is doing well," Angela said, looking worried. Her stomach growled, loudly, and she clutched it apologetically.

Broadway turned to Brooklyn. "Hey, you wanna join us for breakfast?"

Brooklyn glanced at the happy couple. The glance contained a lot less jealously these days, now that he had found his mate, Katana, on his time travel adventures. "Nah, I'll catch up later. I have to go check on Egwardo."

Nashville, Brooklyn's teenage son, shuffled his blue taloned feet. "Man, that stupid egg is never going to hatch."

Katana shot him a disapproving look. "Gnash, that's your sibling you're talking about. Have patience. You took a whole ten years to hatch."

"Oh, come on Mom, how do you know it was ten years? You were time traveling with dad, so how could you, you know, keep track of time?"

Katana ruffled Gnash's hair. "Don't argue with me. _I_ was the one that carried your egg for ten years."

Angela huffed and pulled on Broadway's hand. "Come on Broadway, let's get some breakfast by _ourselves_." She shot a look at Katana and possessively placed a hand on Broadway's arm. Broadway shrugged, and jumped off the ramparts with Angela, flying towards the kitchen.

Katana and Brooklyn exchanged looks. "I don't know why Angela has been acting so cold lately," Katana said sadly. "She was very friendly to me when we arrived, but now she's just..."

"Bitchy?" Brooklyn interjected. Katana placed her hands on her hips shot him a don't-be-rude look. "What? I'm just calling it as I see it." Katana gave him a playful peck on the cheek and flew off towards the room they'd turned into a rookery. Gnash wandered off towards the computer room to catch up with Lex.

Hudson, the oldest gargoyle of the clan, watched the exchange silently. Stroking his white beard, he pondered the gargoyle couple flying away. After a moment, he turned to look at Brooklyn, his yellow, scarred left eye not quite focusing. "Donna worry, lad. I've seen this hap'pen to gargoyles before. It'll pass within a season." He made a small amused noise, and half-smiled at Brooklyn. "However, I mighta suggest you not mention this to Goliath."

Brooklyn looked confused. "Why wouldn't Goliath need to know? He _is_ our clan leader. He has a right to know about clan disagreements, right?"

Hudson's face became serious. "Goliath is also Angela's father. It's hard watching our first hatchlings grow, find mates..." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "No. Let events take their course. It'll all settle down in the end."

* * *

Atop the tower above Brooklyn, Goliath was distracted by the arrival of Elisa Maza. Elisa was the first human that he had trusted with the existence of his gargoyle clan. She was a cop, investigating a break-in at the castle, when she had fallen from the sky scrapper. Goliath had flown down to save her, and they had become friends during rough times. Now they were, well, more than friends.

"Hey, big guy. Long time no see." Elisa took her hands out of her red jacket as she approached Goliath, and spread her arms out.

Goliath leaned down to pull her into a hug, running his palm down her long black hair. "Mmm, Elisa. It is a joy to wake up and see you."

She put her arms around his muscular, purple neck, and jumped up to plant a kiss on his cheek. He lifted her a good foot off the ground for a longer kiss.

"Yeah, well, my apartment always has space for a big stone statue. You're welcome to spend your days there." Elisa cast him a sly look.

Goliath sighed and put Elisa down. He gently cupped the side of her face, his large talon covering her cheek and brushing her neck. "I would love to spend more time with you, Elisa. But I'm needed here." His fingers trailed away, and he gestured at the castle at large. "I don't trust Xanatos, and I want to be on hand if he tries to make trouble for my clan."

Elisa shook her head. "I don't trust Xanatos either, but the clan moved from the clock tower back to the castle _six months ago_. You would think Xanatos would have made his move by now." Goliath huffed, knowing how diabolical Xanatos had been in the past. "Look, maybe he has turned over a new leaf. Maybe his gratitude to you for saving his son isn't faked. But you can't live in fear, Goliath." Elisa took his big taloned hand in her own. "You have to have a little fun sometimes."

Goliath kissed the back of her hand and grinned. "I suppose you have an idea for what 'fun' I should have?"

"It's my night off tomorrow, so why don't you come over to my apartment, and we'll grab some dinner. I have to stop by the Labyrinth first, but I should be back by sunset."

"It's a date."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret lab owned by Night Stone Unlimited, Dr. Sevarius pored over blood samples. Sevarius considered himself the foremost expert on DNA manipulation. If he had bothered to make a resume, it would read something like this:

Accomplishments:

  * 1994: Created a new DNA therapy to turn humans into a bat/jungle cat hybrid with electro-shock capabilities
  * 1994: Created a clone, Thailog, from Goliath's DNA.
  * 1995: Created six clones, including a human/gargoyle hybrid, Delilah



Sevarius pondered his potential resume, and found it a bit... repetitive. He was getting tired of creating genetically identical clones. It was really too bad that his hybrid experiment and the clones had run off to live in that _labyrinth_ or whatever they were calling that underground lair. He would have loved to do a follow-up study of all of them. Instead he only had access to Lexington's clone, Brentwood.

Ah, well, no use sulking over escaped creations. He would just have to make more.

His mouth twisted briefly at the memory of months of research notes lost due to... differences of opinions with his former gargoyle employer, Demona. She had been _displeased_ at him for continuing to work with Thailog. Demona had been very upset with Thailog paying him to mix her own genes with the human Elisa Maza's genes to create Delilah. He had thought he could continue to siphon money from both employers if he kept his work with Thailog a secret, but Demona had followed him to Thailog's lab and confronted him.

"How dare you continue to work with that _traitor!_ " she had raged, eyes glowing red, talons extended, tail twitching.

"Now, now, don't be hasty. Thailog has some _very_ interesting ideas--"

"NO!" Demona screamed. "No, I will not work with a gargoyle that prefers a mate tainted with _human_ blood," she spat. "First Elisa Maza manages to shroud Goliath's vision and coerce him into thinking humans can be trusted. Now a clone with her DNA has managed to turn Thailog against me. Uggh!" Demona roared in disgust as she advanced on Sevarius.

"My, my, I see jealously _does_ cloud one's memory," Sevarius chuckled and stepped back around a counter. "Thailog ordered me to create Delilah because he _knew_ you would choose your daughter Angela over himself. Delilah was simply Plan B if his test of your loyalty failed." Demona growled and reached for him. "You can't blame Elisa and her DNA for stealing _both_ of your mates."

Demona hissed, revealing sharp fangs. "Temper, temper!" Sevarius scolded, reaching into his pocket, and aiming a gun at Demona's head. "Thailog isn't the only one who makes contingency plans. Now back away slowly, leave my lab, and allow me to continue my contract under my new winged employer."

Demona's face twisted, and she glared for a long moment before taking three steps back. Slowly the red glow from her eyes faded. "Is that your choice, Anton? You choose to work with Thailog?" Her eyes flared red, briefly. "So be it." Speaking to the room at large, she proclaimed, "Destroy research files. Access code: MacBeth."

A tinny computer voice responded from speakers embedded in the ceiling. "Access code accepted. Deleting Project Felis Chiroptera... Deleting Project Thailog files... Deleting Project Hollywood Doubles files... Deleting Project Night Angel files..."

"What? No!" Sevarius yelled. "Those are my research notes! How did you get access to those?" Sevarius turned to a keyboard and started frantically typing, trying to stop the endless drone of years of research going down the drain. Demona smirked as she strolled away, grabbed Sevarius' briefcase of notes, smashed a window with her fist, and flew off into the night.

Sevarius snapped out of his revelry and sighed at the memory of all those meticulous notes, _wasted_. It had taken him months to rederive most of his old research, and key discoveries were still missing. Thailog had at least managed to reacquire genetic material from all Goliath's clan members, and the lovely miss Elisa. Demona's DNA was, regrettably, still missing, but Thailog had insisted he attempt to recreate a new "Delilah" with Elisa and Angela's DNA.

Unfortunately, the chemical formula for the clone growing medium had been eluding him. He had created hybrid after hybrid, even reverting back to simple clones, and they had all died after a few days.

At least the failures were educational. Roughly 10% of the Elisa-Angela hybrids failed in _fascinating_ ways. The Elisa-Demona hybrids hadn't shown this particular failure mode, which led Sevarius to believe it was specific to Angela's genomes. Further research revealed Goliath and his clone, Thailog, shared that gene. But how to test this new hypothesis?

An evil idea popped into his head, and Sevarius smirked. Humming cheerfully, he readied the nanobots.

* * *

Derek paced in a small underground room. His bulky frame, covered in black fur, and outspread bat-wings took up most of the room. Finally, he turned a panther-like face to Elisa.

"I don't like it, Sis. I don't trust Xanatos."

"I know, I don't trust him either. But Maggie really needs see an O.B. With your mutated DNA, we don't know what to expect with this baby."

Derek's eyes blazed. "We'll accept the baby no matter what it looks like."

Elisa made a calming gesture. "I know, I know. I'm just concerned about Maggie's health. She's, what, seven, eight months along?" Derek mentally calculated, and nodded. "Derek, she looks like she's full-term. Maybe even overdue."

Derek flopped into a chair, folding his wings. "You have a point, Elisa."

"Are you talking about me behind my back?" Maggie entered the room, her golden cat eyes looking suspiciously at first Derek, then Elisa. Derek jumped up and offered his chair, and she carefully lowered her bulky frame into it.

"Well, we're talking about you, just not behind your back." Maggie gave Elisa an amused look. "Look, Dr. Sato has found an O.B. that he thinks we can trust. The catch is that there's no way they can get all her equipment down here. But when Goliath was in the castle infirmary, I noticed it has an ultrasound. I think Xanatos had it installed when Fox was pregnant. So we just need to get you to the castle, and have the O.B. check you out."

Derek growled, "Which means Xanatos will know Maggie is pregnant. And have an opportunity to attack us."

"We can try to sneak in, so that he doesn't have time to plan anything in advance. Derek, I don't trust Xanatos, but I'm not sure he _will_ try something. Goliath saved his son, and Xanatos claims he owes the clan a debt of gratitude."

"I doubt that debt extends to our clan, Elisa. Xanatos may have made peace with Goliath, but he is still our enemy. Xanatos ordered Sevarius to turn us into monsters."

"Derek, I know. But we don't have many other options."

Maggie piped up. "Why not get Goliath and his clan to protect us while we're at the castle? Surely Xanatos can't defeat all of us?"

Derek turned to his sister. "Would Goliath attack Xanatos? Even though Xanatos is providing them a home?"

Elisa nodded. "Goliath doesn't trust Xanatos either. If Xanatos attacked you, he would probably ask to move his clan here, to the Labyrinth. Goliath won't let his clan stay where it isn't safe."

Derek silently considered their options. Maggie shifted her belly sideways alongside the table and laid her hand over Derek's. His yellow cat eyes lifted towards hers, and softened. "Derek, I know you're nervous about going into Xanatos' castle." Maggie shifted Derek's hand to her belly. "But this is our child. We need to make sure it is healthy. We cannot do that without help from Elisa's doctor friend."

Derek sighed, and smiled at Maggie. "Ok, I guess I'm out-voted." He turned to Elisa. "When can we move Maggie?"

"It's got to be after dark, and I'd like to be there too. How about next week, on my night off? That will give Dr. Sato enough time to talk to his O.B. friend."

* * *

Goliath's wings rustled as he landed on Elisa's rooftop. He paused at the wall of sliding windows, and looked inside her apartment. Elisa was in the kitchen, packing a basket with food.

Goliath hesitated at the window frame, and scanned the apartment for visitors. He couldn't forget the time he had shown up unannounced six months ago. He had been shocked to find Elisa kissing her fellow policeman, Jason. Anger and jealousy had flooded him, even as Elisa broke away from the kiss and turned her back on Jason. Elisa had asked him to stop, citing the flimsy excuse that they were temporary partners. When Jason pressed and tried to touch her, she moved away again.

"There's someone else," Jason stated, barely loud enough that Goliath could hear him through the windows.

Elisa rubbed her neck with both hands, her back radiating frustration. "Yes... no... not really. I mean..." Goliath waited, surprised at her dismissal of their relationship. "There's someone I care for deeply, but it would be impossible to get involved with him."

The words hit him like a fist to the gut. He had hoped... _Ah, but it is not to be. Why would Elisa chose a monster like me, when she can have any human male she wants?_

At the time, Goliath had bowed his head, and accepted Elisa's decision with a heavy heart. After a few ups and downs, Elisa had finally confessed that she loved him, and that she wanted to be with him despite the impossibility of having a "normal" relationship.

Elisa looked up from slicing cheese and saw Goliath at the window. She smiled and waved at him. Goliath slid the frame open and climbed over the ledge. "Come on in, Goliath. I'm almost done packing our picnic basket."

Goliath walked up the steps of the sunken living room and over to the open kitchen, his talons clicking on the tile floor. He peered into the basket curiously. "So, your idea for 'fun' is a picnic?"

Elisa hesitated, suddenly unsure whether Goliath would like a picnic. "Well... yes. The weatherman says this freak warm spell is going to end next week, so I thought we should take advantage of it while we can. I know the clan has been trying to avoid being seen by Jon Castaway and the other Quarrymen. But we dealt them a major blow by destroying their helicopter, so I thought we could finally go on a picnic somewhere special."

Goliath smiled. "Yes, a picnic sounds ideal."

"Great!" Elisa put the cracker bag in the basket, closed the lid, and walked over to the window. "Ready to go?"

"Almost." Goliath walked up to Elisa and reached out with one talon to gently tilt her head upwards. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers. While Elisa's eyes were still soft and unfocused, he stealthily took the picnic basket from her hand and walked over to the window.

Elisa frowned at him. "Hey, I can carry that."

Goliath grinned, revealing his fangs. "Yes, that _is_ true." Without waiting for Elisa's response, he climbed through the window, and then turned back to offer her hand. Elisa huffed, but secretly enjoyed being effortlessly lifted off the ground.

Tucking the basket handle into the crook of his elbow, Goliath placed one arm above Elisa's knees and on her back, and easy swung her into his arms. Goliath shifted her protectively against his chest, and flared back his wings.

 _This will never get old_ , Elisa thought as Goliath leapt into the air, claws pushing off her balcony ledge. His wings snapped as an updraft lifted them high above the city, and soon the city lights were nothing but a blur. Elisa felt safe with Goliath's muscled arms wrapped around her, but threw an arm around his neck anyway. It gave her an excuse to stroke the back of his neck.

"Mmm, careful," Goliath smiled at her briefly, and then went back to looking ahead at the bay. "You wouldn't want to distract me."

Elisa laughed and kissed his cheek. "It's not like there's a lot of traffic up here."

"So, where are we going with this picnic basket?" Goliath asked.

"We're taking the picnic basket to the middle of the bay," Elisa pointed towards Ellis Island. "A buddy of mine who runs security at the Statue of Liberty said there's no cameras at the top. I figured we could do a little private star glazing."

Goliath circled the statue's head before back-winging and landing on the crown. The crown was deep enough to accommodate the both of them, just barely. Elisa spread out the blanket, and they both leaned back against the domed head, dangling their feet over the crown's edge. Goliath managed to eat the crackers and cheese somehow, grasping them delicately with his talons.

Sated, Elisa leaned back and enjoyed the view. Goliath wrapped an arm around her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder and signed. "The city looks so peaceful tonight." Skyscraper lights glittered against the ink-black sky, reflected in the still harbor waters.

Goliath leaned further back, wrapping a wing around Elisa to protect her from the chill night air. "I wish we could see more stars. In Scotland, you could watch the milky way rise, every night. But here, the city lights seem to dim the stars."

Elisa turned so that she could look at Goliath. "My father once took me out to the desert by the Navajo reservation at night. There were so many stars..." She trailed off as Goliath brushed his talons across her face, and threaded his fingers through her hair. She reached up to stroke his hair, and return the gargoyle "kiss". Shifting to one knee, she closed the distance between them and brushed her lips against his.

Goliath deepened the kiss, turning towards Elisa and gently tilting her head towards his own. Her silky hair wound through his fingers, trapping them. His chest tightened with the need to have Elisa closer. Goliath ran his talons gently around the side of her coat, and pressed against her lower back.

Smiling against his lips, Elisa rubbed her knee up his thigh, and shifted her weight onto his muscular leg. Goliath rumbled in appreciation and crushed her against his chest. He broke off the kiss and lowered his head to her neck. Restraining himself, he planted gentle, light kisses down to her collar bone.

Elisa moaned at his kisses, his huffing breath across the back of her neck. She boldly ran her hand down the back of his neck and began to explore his back, the edges of his wings. Goliath sucked in a breath, which shuddered out as Elisa brushed her fingernails across his broad shoulders and down the tensed curve of his bicep.

Goliath's kisses on her neck turned into gentle and not-so-gentle nibbles. His hands moved up and down her back, before sliding lower. Elisa gasped and then moaned as his talons flexed and tightened on her ass. Tipping his head up with both hands, she crushed her lips against his.

Goliath's arms tightened around her, her breasts brushing against his bare chest. Elisa's hands roamed across his back, his sides, and his hardened nipple. Goliath's breath came in huffs as he quickly but gently (so as not to rip the fabric) he worked his hand under Elisa's winter coat and sweater. Elisa's back was deliciously bare and soft.

Elisa shivered at the cool night air on her back, and then sighed at the touch of Goliath's hands. She arched her back into his touch as Goliath ran talons up the bumps of her spine. When he hesitated at her bra, she hiked up her sweater and unsnapped the clasp.

Goliath's entire body went still as he reverently traced a knuckle around Elisa's side and ran it under the curve of her breast. Elisa broke off their kiss to moan. Panting slightly, eyes closed, they bumped foreheads as each enjoyed the touch. Goliath gently cupped Elisa's small curves, trailing his talon along their round edges, brushing a finger pad over her erect nipple.

Elisa moved to nibble and nip the side of his neck, feeling his pulse race and his wings tighten around her. Feeling bold from his touch, she trailed one hand down his chest, toying with the edges of his loin cloth, and tracing the metal of his belt buckle, before teasingly tracing around the edges of the hard bulge in Goliath's loincloth.

Goliath tensed as Elisa ran her fingers down his length. He shuddered in desire as his hand stilled on Elisa's breast. Vague, panicked thoughts began to race in his head, even as he felt the tightness in his loins increasing. The feeling of Elisa, so delicate in his arms, and his need to protect her fought with his primal urge to rip her clothes off, to wrap her in his wings, and dominate her. As his passion rose, so did his frustration, his animal need to mate. _But Elisa is not gargoyle._

Unable to speak through a haze of desire and confusion, he placed both hands on her shoulders, he moved her back a couple inches. Confused, Elisa stilled, and stopped touching him. Goliath's eyes were closed, and his breath came in shudders. "Goliath, what's wrong?"

"I-- Elisa-- I have not... for a very long time." Goliath opened his eyes and stared intently at Elisa. "You do not understand. Demona and I... things were often... rough."

Elisa felt rage at the thought of Demona ripping into Goliath with her talons. It wasn't hard to imagine that her cruelty extended into their relationship. Elisa put her hand on his face, and said, "Goliath, look. I'm not Demona. I'm not going to hurt you."

Goliath rumbled in frustration. "I am not worried about _you_ hurting _me_." He put both hands on Elisa's shoulders and carefully slid out from under her. Goliath stood up and walked away, leaving Elisa cold and confused. He leaned one hand on the statue's head, eyes closed, and tried to get his breath back. Every muscle in his body was taunt, and his other hand was fisted at his side. Elisa sat and waited, still aching with desire, but unsure of what to do.

Goliath's face screwed up into a frown of anger or frustration. Then the corners of his mouth turned down, and he sighed. When he finally folded his wings and turned to look at Elisa, his eyes were sad. "I am sorry Elisa. I know from experience that I can get... out of hand. I do not wish to harm you."

Elisa took a deep breath and tried to untangle her confusion. "So... Demona and you were into some 'rough play', huh?" Goliath nodded. "Whips? Knives? Rope play? What?"

Goliath briefly huffed, amused. "Gargoyles have no need for those tools. We have claws, fangs, wings. Although Demona was much more skilled at using them than myself." Goliath paused for a moment, remembering how often he welcomed the healing rays of the morning sun, folding his wings carefully to hide the weeping claw marks on his shoulders from his clan. He looked away from Elisa and mumbled, "Painfully skilled. A mistress to be feared."

Goliath looked back at Elisa and said more loudly, "Gargoyles heal during our stone sleep." He gestured towards Elisa. "But humans do not heal so easily. You also do not have our strength. I'm used to 'rough play', as you call it." Goliath sighed and looked earnestly at Elisa. "I do not wish to harm you."

Elisa stood up to look Goliath in the eye. "Goliath, you've already proven you can stop yourself if necessary. I trust you to stop if I ask." Elisa paused, and waited until Goliath nodded in agreement. "But Goliath, what if I told you I don't mind you being rough? That I don't mind a bit of dominance play every once in a while, as long as we agree on a safe word?" Goliath looked startled. "You never _asked_ , Goliath. Women aren't given enough opportunities to say 'yes'. Instead of guessing whether I like something and worrying that you'll hurt me, why don't you just ask me?"

Goliath chewed on that for a bit. With Demona, there had never been a need to ask. She had always been upfront and blunt about what she wanted. He was so used to Demona pushing her needs, her desires on himself. To simply ask what Elisa wanted was a novel concept. "How would that work?"

Elisa stepped towards him and held out her hand towards his face. "Goliath, may I touch you?" Goliath nodded, and Elisa reached up to place both hands on his cheeks. Elisa stroked his face while earnestly looking into his eyes. "Goliath, I don't want to push you. Asking goes both ways. You can say 'yes' or 'no' to me, and know that it won't affect our relationship. I want us to trust each other, physically and emotionally."

Goliath closed his eyes and sighed, a weight lifting off his chest. Elisa understood. Elisa would not push him, and they would work together to make sure he didn't cause her harm. Tentatively, he reached out towards Elisa's face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his palm. "Elisa, would you... like me to hug you?"

"Yes. Yes, I would like that very much," Elisa whispered. Goliath drew her into his arms, and they fiercely clung to one another for a moment. "We'll just take things slower, and try to communicate better. Just tell me what you want, Goliath. Or show me with body language. And if you aren't sure what you want, tell me, and I won't push those boundaries."

Goliath pondered. "I want to kiss you," he said, and Elisa happily obliged, both with her lips and by stroking his hair. After a long moment, Goliath rumbled, "I want to touch you, to be touched, but I-- I'm not sure about..."

"Anything below the belt?" Elisa supplied.

Goliath looked uncomfortable, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yes."

Elisa grinned at him. "Ok, I can work with that." She laid her hand on his cheek, and gave him a long, reassuring glance. Then she noticed the lightening morning sky. "Uh-oh, we had better get out of there before sunrise."

* * *

"I just want someone to fuck, Sevarius. How hard is it for you to provide that?"

Sevarius made tisk-tisk noises at Thailog. "Patience, my boy. I still haven't been able to perfect the growing solution, _yet_. You will have to wait a bit longer for your new 'Delilah'. However, the failed Angela-Elisa hybrids have shed some light on a very interesting genome combination." Sevarius roughly outlined the experiment that would confirm his findings.

"You want to do WHAT with my genes?! NO!" Thailog's eyes glowed red and his fists clenched. "No, doctor, I will not be your private guinea pig."

Sevarius sighed. "Well, there's always the old fashioned way. There are two other carriers of the gene. It's crude, but--" Sevarius broke off as a computer system started loudly beeping near Thailog's elbow. Thailog pushed a button, and a video image of a bald, dark blue gargoyle appeared on the screen.

"Brentwood, what do you have to report to your master?" Thailog asked, annoyed.

Brentwood grinned from ear to ear, his joy simple and transparent. "Brentwood see gargoyle at castle."

Thailog sighed and covered his face. "Yes, Brentwood, there are many gargoyles at the castle. Goliath's clan comes and goes like flies."

Brentwood bounced up and down, making the video image nauseating to look at. "But master, master, this _new_ gargoyle!"

Thailog straightened, intrigued. "Let's take a look at your video feed." He tapped on the keyboard to switch over to the recording from Brentwood's head-mounted camera, and rewound a few minutes.

Thailog leaned closer to the monitor to study the video of a red gargoyle flying with a blue gargoyle. He snorted. "Hah, Brooklyn thinks eye patches are in fashion. But who is that new set of wings?" He enhanced the image to zoom in. "Well, well, well, it seems we have a new female gargoyle in town."

Sevarius made quick note of the new gargoyle's bone structure, wing ligature, and horn placement. "Her appearance seems dissimilar from any gargoyle in Goliath's clan. She might be from a foreign clan." Sevarius tapped the video screen and grinned. "Fresh female _blood_ , Thailog. Her genes might be a better fit for your new 'Delilah'. If you used her genes instead of Angela's, it would allow me to avoid your own genetic markers in the hybrid."

Thailog scrutinized the feed of the newcomer, and made a disgusted face. "Only if you can avoid passing on that _beak_ ," he said, turning away from the video.

Sevarius folded his arms and chuckled. "Oh, please! You _are_ talking to the world's foremost genetics expert." Thailog crossed his arms, but nodded once. "Well, with that settled, all you have to do is collect the required blood sample." Sevarius handed Thailog his bracer, equipped with switchblades and sample storage compartments. Then he grinned at Thailog. "And, if you're willing, you can help me with another _little project_."

* * *

Jason wheeled himself down the hospital ramp to meet Elisa. No one would have guessed that just six months ago he had suffered a serious spinal injury. After his brother had accidentally shot Jason during a fight with the Gargoyles, no one had been sure if Jason would be mobile again. Now he had regained enough upper body strength to move around in a wheelchair.

Elisa felt like taking partial credit for Jason's recovery, since she had tried to keep him company and in good spirits. There was no one else to visit him, since his sister Robin was lying low, trying to avoid the authorities, and his brother Jon had escaped to run the anti-gargoyle Quarryman group.

Jason pirouetted his wheelchair in front of Elisa. "Ta-da!"

Elisa laughed. "You're getting good at that. Pretty soon you'll be chasing nurses."

Jason smiled at Elisa, his ice blue mischievous. "Hah! They wish."

Elisa was glad Jason could take a joke today. Some days, he was so down in the dumps that he wouldn't even see her. "You're pretty chipper today."

Jason looked smug. "There's something I've been working on. I didn't want to show you until I perfected it." He grinned and pointed at his toes, encased in thin hospital socks. "Watch."

Slowly, so slowly that Elisa almost didn't notice, he raised one big toe. Elisa gasped. "Jason, you can move your toes? That's great news!"

"Yeah, I know it's a miracle. The doctors say my spine is healing, and I'm starting to feel things below the waist." He shot her a playful look. "Not just in my toes."

Elisa shifted back, crossed her arms, and looked away. "Jason, I've told you, I like you, but--"

"--'there's someone else who will always come first,'" Jason finished for her. "I know. I just... Never mind." Jason cleared his throat. "Well, I've finished up with most of the physical therapy and the long-term care doctors say I'm ready to be released, so the DA has scheduled the first hearing."

"What are they charging you with?"

"Illegal firearm possession and a couple of misdemeanors."

Elisa let out a sigh of relief. "Whew. I'm glad they decided to drop the charges of destruction of public property. I guess they believe your story that the airship malfunctioned." Jason and his siblings had crashed their airship into Saint Damien's Cathedral in an attempt to stop Demona, who was about to wipe out all of humanity with a carrier virus. Jason had chosen to take the heat off his sister Robin and his (now estranged) brother Jon by taking the fall for the damage.

"When is the initial trial scheduled for?" Elisa asked. "I'd like to be with you for it."

Jason reached out and put a hand on Elisa's arm. "Thanks, I appreciate it. It's four weeks from now on April 28."

"Ok, count me in." Elisa smiled at him. She squeezed Jason's hand once before putting it back on the edge of his wheelchair. "Sorry, Mr. Hot Wheels, I have to go on shift. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Give my best to Bluestone."

"Sure." Elisa waved goodbye and walked off to the elevator. Traffic wasn't too heavy this late in the evening, but her partner, Matt Bluestone, was still waiting outside the police station by the time Elisa pulled up in front.

"Hey," Matt said as he got into the car, careful not to close the door on his long tan trench coat.

"Hey, Matt. Sorry I'm late. I was visiting Jason. Hey, great news! He's actually starting to get feeling below the waist. He even moved a toe!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Why are you still talking to that criminal? He ordered his sister to blow up the police station in order to kill your gargoyles. Why would you want to waste your time on him?"

Elisa sighed. It was becoming a reoccurring argument. "Look, Matt, he doesn't have anyone else. And his perspective completely turned around after he met Gargoyles other than Demona. He jumped in front of his brother's gun to save Goliath, for crying out loud!"

"Did he jump, or just accidentally step into the line of fire?"

Elisa huffed. "Jumped. Leave it Matt. We obviously don't see eye to eye on this."

Matt slumped in the seat and crossed his arms. "Sure, _partner_."

* * *

Thailog scanned the skies with binoculars as Goliath's whole clan flew back to the castle. It was highly unusual for all of them to leave at once. Now they were flying back in tight formation, protecting something in the center of their group from all sides. Zooming in on the center of the flight, he spotted the hybrid, Derek, carrying someone in his arms. Intriguing.

The clan landed at the castle, and all gargoyles turned inwards, watching the castle courtyard. Seeing that they weren't scanning the night sky below the line of the battlements, Thailog took the opportunity to stealthily fly in from the bottom of the castle. He quietly back-winged and landed on a wall above the group.

Elisa came out of the double doors and approached Goliath. "Derek and Maggie want some privacy while the O.B. does the ultrasound."

Goliath nodded, and spoke into the microphone around his neck. "Lexington, are the surveillance cameras still bypassed?"

Lex's voice came into his ear piece. "Yep, they're still on the 30 second loop. I've digitally modified the feed to advance any clocks in the video. Looks like no one has noticed me hacking in, yet."

Goliath issued orders. "Spread out in the castle in pairs. Keep an eye out for Xanatos, or any of his men."

The group started to break off in pairs. Angela started towards Broadway, but paused when Katana laid a hand on her shoulder. "May I have a word with you?" Angela hesitated, her eyes darting to Broadway, and then she shrugged.

Goliath saw the exchange and commented, "Keep alert, you two." Broadway nodded at Hudson, and they moved east, Hudson's sword at the ready. Brooklyn patted his side, and Fu-Dog followed him west. Gnash and Bronx walked north, deeper into the castle. Goliath and Elisa circled around to guard the backside of the infirmary.

Katana waited until the pairs were out of ear shot before speaking. "Angela, you have seemed more... distant lately. I've offended you, and I apologize."

Angela crossed her arms. "No, no, there's nothing you've done to offend me." Her voice was still cold, her stance stand-offish. "Why would you think I was mad at you?"

Hidden from them, Thailog rolled his eyes at the female drama, and went to go peer into the window of the room they were protecting.

Katana reached out a hand, then dropped it to her side, and turned away. "I'm sorry, I am new to this time, this western world. I may have misinterpreted your behavior, but..." She looked over her shoulder. "Brooklyn told me of growing up in this clan, and from his tales, it seemed like everyone was very close-knit." Taking a deep breath, Katana turned around and looked Angela squarely in the eyes. "For the last month, and it seems like every time you see me or Gnash, you are short with us, and then you fly off with Broadway. It seems like you never want to spend time with the rest of the clan anymore."

"What? No, I--" Angela began to protest.

Katana made a calming motion with her hands. "If you wish to spend more time alone with Broadway, that is fine. He is your mate, and I understand that desire. But it seemed like _I_ was causing you distress, and I do not wish to drive you away from the rest of the clan. So please, tell me how I have offended you."

Angela shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I just--" She let her breath out in a huff and shook her head. "It's true, I have wanted to spend more time with Broadway. And I'm sorry I've been rude to you, it's just..." She trailed off, looked away, and sighed. "Every time I see you and Gnash and Brooklyn, you're just... that perfect Gargoyle family. Mom, dad, 1.5 hatchlings."

Angela shrugged and attempted to turn away, but Katana put a hand on her shoulder. Angela sighed and continued, "I, and twenty-five of my rookery brothers and sisters, were raised by three humans. My mother is a clan outcast, who cares for nothing but vengeance. Goliath acknowledges me as his daughter, but often treats me as just another clan member." Angela laughed, a short laugh with a ragged edge. "So when I see you all together, it makes me sad."

Katana ducked her head and looked away. "I'm sorry you feel that way Angela. But Brooklyn and I--"

Angela broke away and crossed her arms. "I know, I know, it's not fair to you. I'm just being stupid and jealous, but seeing you makes me feel like... like I'll never have that. Like Broadway will see you, see that perfect family that you have, that I have never had, and--" Angela swiped at her eyes. "Ugh, it's stupid, I know, but I'm afraid he won't want me. And it makes me want to to spend as much time as I can with him, because I'm afraid I'll lose him."

Curiosity satisfied, Thailog moved back to the wall edge when he heard voices being raised.

Katana reached out and placed both hands on Angela's shoulders. "Broadway loves you, Angela. He's a silly, love-struck fool around you, and anyone can see that." Angela hiccuped, and Katana gave her a quick hug. "You know how I know he loves you?" Angela shook her head. "Broadway _shares food_ with you. There is no one else in the world he would willingly give his food to. He _cooks_ for you."

Angela laughed, a small but happy laugh. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry I haven't been spending more time with the clan. I'll try to work on that."

Katana smiled. "Good. I was worried about you. It is not worth it to gain a mate and lose a clan." Katana's smile faltered. "I should know." She fell silent.

Angela put a hand on her shoulder. "Katana, how did you end up time traveling with Brooklyn?"

Thailog, who was practically snoring in boredom over the female mush-mush emotional crap, perked up at the sound of the words "time travel".

"I will not speak of the dishonor I caused my clan when I decided to fight by Brooklyn's side. I still believe it was right decision to make, but..." Katana sighed. "I miss my clan. I miss having tea together under the cherry trees, the tick of wooden bokken as we practiced..."

Katana's wings drooped for a moment. Then she shook her head and straightened. "At first, traveling with Brooklyn was fun. We saw so many new places, and we found purpose in helping others in the time stream. But after a few years, jumping from place to place, from time to time, was just wearing. If we fought, there was no place private to go, no one else to talk to. Fu-Dog listens, but does not speak. Being without clan, every single day, takes its toll."

"That sounds awfully lonely, Katana," Angela whispered, one hand over her heart.

Katana shrugged. "Things got better once Gnash hatched. He gave us something to focus on. He gave us hope. We had to work together to raise him, to push through the Phoenix Gate's tasks, so that we could get him home, here, back to Goliath's clan. I'm just glad we arrived before Egwardo hatched."

Angela put both hands on Katana's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Katana. I'm sorry I didn't make you feel more welcome. I'm sorry I was so cold and--"

"Shh, I understand. You're only Gargoyle, after all." Katana and Angela hugged. "Look, let's try to get the whole clan together for breakfast every day..."

Thailog yawned and tuned them out. _Ok, Katana is a Japanese time traveling gargoyle. Check. Two hatchlings from mating with Brooklyn. Check. Maggie is pregnant. Check. What else did Sevarius want him to do?_ Thailog looked down at the bracers on his arms and grinned, unsheathing his knife. _Violence. Check._

Thailog snapped open his wings and pushed off the building. Angela started at the sound. "What was that?"

Thailog rode an updraft away from the building, then turned and hovered. Angela and Katana were at the ledge, scanning the sky in front and below them. With a flick of his tail, he quickly changed direction, tucked his wings, and began to free fall. The wind rushed against his face, and he let out a mighty roar as he swept past Katana into the courtyard. His knife cut into the muscles on her arm, and he grinned with pleasure at the feeling of ripping tendon.

Katana screamed and clutched her arm. Thailog flared his wings, twisted, and landed facing them.

"Thailog! Leave her _alone!_ " Angela yelled, red eyes blazing as she charged at him. Thailog spun aside away from her claws, and smashed his fist into her back. Angela slammed into the ground, gasping for breath. Thailog took the opportunity to snap out a fresh knife blade, his bracer tucking the bloody blade into storage.

"Goliath, why do you attack us?" Katana roared, attempting to stem the flow of blood from her arm.

Thailog laughed maniacally. "They didn't tell you about the black sleep of the family?"

Angela got her breath back, and jumped to her feet. Wings out, feet shoulder width apart, she crouched. "This isn't Goliath. It's his evil clone, Thailog!" She began to advance on Thailog, talons spread. "What are you doing here, Thailog?"

"Oh, just cruising for chicks." Thailog turned around and fired from his other bracer. Katana, who had been sneaking up on him, struggled as his net engulfed her and the weights wrapped around her body. Angela attempted to tackle him from behind, scrabbling for the venerable neck area below his helmet. He grabbed her wrist with one hand, and stabbed her shoulder with his knife. She roared in pain, and her arms loosened enough for him to flip her over his back and slam her into the ground.

"It's been lovely, sister dearest, but my date is waiting." Leaping over Angela's prone body, Thailog grabbed the squirming Katana and ran for the ledge. Kicking off hard, he caught an updraft strong enough to carry the both of them.

Angela shook her head and pushed herself up, looking for Katana. Her eyes glowed red and Angela hissed as she spotted Thailog carrying the net containing Katana. Jumping to her feet, she ran off the ledge and dove into the air. Wings pumping, she leveled with him. "Thailog, let her go!" With a flick of her tail and a powerful flap of her wings, she rammed into him and reached for the net.

As Thailog struggled with Angela, a mighty roar split the night air. Thailog barely had time to look up before Goliath slammed into him from above. Angela wrenched the net from Thailog's hand as they tussled in air. Goliath grabbed Thailog's wings and twisted, forcing his foe's body beneath him as they hit the castle battlements.

Thailog managed to turn the impact into a roll, and they wrestled across the stones. Goliath grunted as Thailog used the momentum from the roll to throw him off. He quickly recovered, flaring his wings out to slow his momentum and twisting in mid-air to face his foe. Thailog was in the middle of jumping to his feet, and Goliath rushed him while he was still gaining his balance.

Thailog caught the punch headed for his stomach, and punched Goliath in the face, sending him flying across the stones. Grinning, he unsheathed his knife. Goliath shook his head and quickly pushed himself to standing. Eyes blazing, talons extended, he ran at Thailog. Thailog threw the first punch. Goliath dodged, his wings pumping once and tail swishing to help change position. Thailog swung with his other knifed fist, slicing a deep gouge in Goliath's chest. Goliath roared and backed off.

"Drop the knife, Thailog!" Elisa's safety clicked off as she leveled her gun at Thailog. Her hands shook slightly at the sight of blood streaking down Goliath's chest. _No, I will not let this happen again._ she thought. Her stomach churned as she remembered the last fight with Thailog. It ended with Goliath bleeding out on the castle flood while Dr. Sato tried desperately to keep him alive until sunrise, when he could heal.

Thailog grinned at the puny human, standing so defensively, just before the castle ledge. Dropping to all fours, he quickly whipped his tail behind her ankles. Elisa flew backwards, skidding between two merlons on the battlement. Goliath watched in slow-motion horror as she scrambled for a hold on the stone, didn't find one, and tumbled backwards over the edge.

"Elisa!" Goliath ran past Thailog and dove over the ledge.

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit_ Elisa thought as the building rushed past her. Heart pumping, her vision narrowed to the purple form racing down to her. _Elisa, think._ Gasping for breath, she spread her arms and legs to increase drag.

Goliath tucked his arms and wings closer. _A few more seconds._ The ground loomed under Elisa. Goliath flashed back to Elisa falling off the waterfall at the dam. It was too close. He could not catch her before she hit the ground. _Then I will die trying._

Elisa reached up as Goliath came within arm's length. Goliath's arms wrapped under her back and waist, his talons digging into her side. Goliath's wings flared out, and Elisa's body jerked at the sudden change of direction, but Goliath held on tight.

Goliath caught a current of wind that carried them a few feet above the tops of the taxis they had almost-- _Don't think about. She's safe. Elisa is safe._ He glided to a ledge and put Elisa's feet down so he could dig a taloned hand into the building for balance. Heart pumping, he wrapped his other arm tight around the human he loved.

Elisa locked her arms around Goliath's heaving chest, and tried to get her own breath back. _Oh, god, I almost died._ After a few moments her heart slowed down. Lifting her head off his chest, she forced out a laugh. "I've got to stop doing that."

Goliath breathed a giant sigh of relief. Reaching out to stoke her hair, he replied, "I will always be there to catch you." Leaning down to accommodate her small frame, he kissed her, long and hard. "Now, we must get back to the fight." Goliath ducked and turned his back to her, and Elisa wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He dug his talons into the stone building, and began to climb back up to the castle.

Leaning an arm on one knee, Thailog watched the two forms falling until they were out of sight below the clouds. "Love is so fragile."

The sound of wings quietly folding made Thailog turn around. He faced the barrel of a laser rifle, and Brooklyn's blazing eye. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Brooklyn, no!" Katana and Angela glided down behind the two gargoyles. Laying one hand on her mate's shoulder, Katana growled, "Thailog came here to steal me. He will attempt again until he learns this is foolish. This is _my fight_."

Brooklyn chuckled, and backed away, lowering his gun. "Man, you're gonna wish I had just shot you." Thailog's wings twitched, and Brooklyn's gun whipped up. "Ah, ah, ah. My mate issued a challenge. You don't get to just fly away from an honor fight."

Thailog eyed Brooklyn's gun, the two female gargoyles, and the rest of the clan quickly gathering at the battlements. He snorted. "A one on one fight, or a fight with all of you? I accept the challenge."

Katana nodded. "Give us space," she commanded to the gathering clan. They grumbled, but moved back to form a wide circle. Katana unsheathed her sword, and then carefully handed it palms up to Brooklyn. "No weapons are allowed in an honor fight, Thailog."

Thailog grinned. "Pity," he commented, and retracted his knife. Katana bowed at him, empty palms against her sides. After a brief pause, Thailog made a similar stiff bow. Their heads snapped up, and they shifted into defensive poses.

Thailog was the first to attack, lunging at Katana with a roar. Katana twisted her pose, avoiding him, and used his own momentum to throw him to the ground. Thailog rolled and sprang back to his feet.

Katana waited, bouncing on her toes and judging her opponent's stance. Thailog closed the gap between them, aiming a fist at her side. Katana moved aside to dodge the blow, and grabbed his wrist as it flew by. Tail swishing for balance, she quickly delivered a round-house kick to his side. Breathless, he doubled over. Katana used her grip on his wrist to quickly twist him around and throw him over her shoulder.

Thailog's vision dimmed as the air exploded from his lungs. Sucking in a painful breath, he quickly rolled to his side and avoided Katana's grasping claws. She was just too quick at hand-to-hand combat. Bouncing to his feet, he unsheathed his knife.

"No weapons!" Katana roared.

"I never agreed to fight fair," Thailog responded and ran at her, slashing his knife downwards at her face. Katana side stepped the swipe, grabbed his wrist and hauled his arm out straight. She quickly twisted his wrist behind his back, locking his elbow and shoulder. Thailog doubled over, trying to escape the pain, and she pushed him to the ground.

Thailog grunted as the pain traveled up his entire arm, and his shoulder muscles screamed. "Yield!" Katana roared. Thailog shifted and managed to get his other arm out from under him. Katana's foot stomped down, and Thailog roared as the bones in his elbow shattered. "Yield!"

"Never," Thailog panted, and raised his other hand to the wall before them. A laser shot out of his bracer, slicing a clean line in the stone wall. Katana gasped as rocks began to fall, and whole clan scattered out of their path. Thailog jumped to his feet, and ran for the ledge, left arm dangling uselessly.

Goliath was a few feet from the battlement edge when he saw Thailog fly off. His eyes glowed and he growled, but Elisa was holding onto his neck and he could not follow. Clawing up the rest of the wall, he carefully deposited Elisa on the ground and scanned the battle field. Rocks and boulders littered the battlements, but his clan was unharmed.

"Are Maggie and Derek OK?" Elisa asked.

"Yep, they're hiding in Sickbay," Gnash said.

"Good." Elisa sighed. "What are the chances that Thailog saw us coming in?"

"Very likely," Katana stated. "Thailog attacked us by the infirmary, so we should assume he saw Maggie."

Goliath rumbled, "Mmm, then we cannot risk taking Maggie out by air. Thailog could attack us again."

"Um, guys?" Lex's voice came over Goliath's ear piece. "Guards heard the boulders fall, and I had to edit in the end of the fight to the surveillance feed. You've got about two minutes before they come at you."

Elisa thought quickly. "I'll disguise Maggie with blankets from the infirmary and take her home by taxi. Derek can fly off by himself, and hopefully not attract Thailog's attention."

Lex's voice came over the radio. "I'll continue to loop the feed for the infirmary. I can give you video camera cover, and direct you around the guards."

Goliath handed his microphone and ear piece over to Elisa. "Go. Quickly." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll meet you back at your apartment. If you aren't back in an hour, I'll gather the rest of the clan to search for you and Maggie." He lowered his voice so that only she could hear. "Be careful, Elisa."

* * *

Goliath jumped up off Elisa's couch as the apartment door opened. Relief washed over him as Elisa stepped into the hallway, closed the door, and walked down the steps to the living room. "Maggie's back safe in the Labyrinth and--" Elisa broke off as Goliath enveloped her in a hug. "Hey, what's...?"

"I nearly lost you this evening," Goliath rumbled into Elisa's hair.

The adrenaline Elisa had been running on abruptly abandoned her as Elisa remembered the bloody knife fight and her fall off the castle. She leaned against Goliath's chest and hugged him back fiercely. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about the ledge. I just saw Thailog with that damned knife, and I reacted."

"Shh, you are not at fault," Goliath rumbled. Goliath laid his hand on the side of Elisa's face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Elisa ran her hands up his arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. Goliath groaned at the feel of her body against his, and wrapped his wings around her. Elisa sighed as he moved to kiss her neck, and ran her fingers down his neck, her palms across his chest. She shivered as he sighed against her neck.

Encouraged, she inched back towards the couch. Goliath took the hint, collapsing with her against the couch cushions. They exchanged another deep kiss, and Goliath ached to touch Elisa more. He hesitated, remembering their conversation on the Statue of Liberty, and broke off their kiss. "Elisa... what do you really want?"

"I want you to touch me," she breathed into his ear, and guided his hand to cup her breast. Elisa felt a trill of desire at his big hands engulfing her. Goliath's talons briefly dug into her back as he untucked her shirt. Rough finger pads slid up her bare side and his thumb began to stoke the front of her bra. Elisa's nipples went hard at his touch and she moaned. Goliath unclasped the back of her bra, proud at discovering the trick.

Elisa moaned into Goliath's mouth as his hand cupped her bare breast. The cool night area creeping up her shirt contrasted with his warm, rough hands. Elisa shuddered at Goliath's touch as his talons skimmed her nipples. It made her ache, and want more. More touching, more stroking. More of Goliath. But more than her desire mattered here. "What do you want, Goliath?" Elisa breathed against his lips.

In response, he lowered his head and nibbled kisses down her neck. He gently bit her shoulder, carefully avoiding using his fanged incisors. The feel of her breasts distracted him. "I would love to kiss you," he said, stroking her curves with both thumbs. Elisa reached down, and pulled both her shirt and bra over her head. Goliath touched the small, round flesh, and then bent his head to nibble at the coffee colored sides. Elisa gasped as his tongue flickered across her brown nipples.

Elisa's skin was just so wonderfully smooth. Goliath ran his palms up her curved back, enjoying every silky inch. Elisa's small hands ran up his arm, around his back, and hesitated where his wings attached. Goliath rumbled in encouragement, and Elisa curiously explored the wiry muscle and bone structure, the small talons clasping his wings against his chest. She ran her fingers across the rough leather in between the bones, and was surprised to see him shiver at her touch. "You can feel though your wings?"

Goliath stopped kissing her breasts and looked up. Elisa felt a pang of regret for distracting him with the question. "Yes. I can feel updrafts and wind currents." His voice lowered as he wrapped a wing around her bare back. "And I can feel you." Elisa rubbed her shoulder experimentally against his wing, and grinned at his sigh of pleasure.

Wrapping both arms around his neck, Elisa kissed him boldly. Goliath groaned at the feel of her bare breasts against his chest, and tightened his wings around her silky back. Urged forward, Elisa straddled him, her hips not quite touching his. Giving him space. Frustrated, aching, Goliath reached down to rub her curves and gently urged her forward.

Elisa's heart beat hard in her chest as she moved to straddle Goliath. His dick strained against his loincloth, pressing against the space between her thighs. Goliath crushed her closer, kissing her deeply. Elisa nibbed on his lip as she rubbed against his crotch. Goliath moaned, panting with desire. Frustrated with her thick jeans, she paused and waited until he looked into her eyes. "I don't want to push you Goliath." Goliath shook his head and kissed her. Elisa moved a breath away and whispered, "You said you didn't want anything below the belt, but you are welcome to explore me."

Goliath considered, and lowered his head to kiss her once more. Slowly, deliberately, he lowered her back to the couch, and trailed kisses down to her breasts. Elisa moaned as he kissed the sensitive sides of her breasts, and stroked his hair as his kisses moved lower. The snap and zipper on her jeans proved to be too much of a challenge for his large talons, so Elisa shimmed out of her own jeans.

Goliath paused, leaning on an arm, his legs entangled with Elisa's, and simply enjoyed the view. Elisa's coffee-colored skin was so smooth, her breasts lovely weights against his palm, the curve of her hip still covered with black briefs. He moved his legs further down the (thankfully armless) couch, and trailed kisses down her side.

Elisa moaned, and rolled over onto her back, enjoying Goliath's nips, kisses, and tongue running down her spine. Goliath kissed her ass through her underwear, and paused with one talon under her panties hem. Elisa moaned in encouragement, and Goliath pulled them down, taking care not to rip them. He groaned at the sight of her bare ass, and could not resist stroking and kneading the curves with both hands.

Elisa gasped, and then moaned as he kissed her cheeks, her hip, and her belly as she rolled over. Elisa reached down and pulled her underwear off, eager for kisses elsewhere. Goliath hesitated, and Elisa kicked herself. Reaching up to touch his face, she gently asked, "Too fast?"

Goliath's eyes moved up and down her body. "No. Your beauty is simply stunning." He shifted all the way down the couch and began to kiss her from the ankles up, running his palms up her calves, and trailing gentle kisses across her inner thigh. Elisa moved one leg off the couch to allow him easier access.

Goliath paused at the triangle of hair, and felt relief at the familiar territory. He gently kissed her lips, her clit. He hardened at her groans, and boldly began to lick her. Elisa watched as his pointed tongue flicked out, and moaned, "Oh, Goliath." Elisa wiggled, gasping at the waves of desire building at his rough tongue. Goliath enjoyed her slickness, the taste of her, the smell of sweat and pleasure. Elisa's cries became louder, more ragged, and he increased the pace of his licking. Elisa arched her back, moaned deeply, and collapsed against the couch, panting.

Goliath kissed her clit once, then trailed gentle kisses up her stomach. Elisa wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Goliath groaned as his throbbing cock pressed against her thigh. Elisa noticed, and ran a hand down his chest. "What do you want, Goliath? Tell me how I can help you."

Goliath considered, finding it distracting to think while certain parts of him were painfully hard. He wanted to take things slow, but Elisa was just so beautiful and naked. He ached for her. He needed her. "I want you to touch me. _Everywhere_ ," he finished on a low rumble.

Elisa flashed a sultry smile at Goliath and sat up. Goliath rumbled as Elisa's naked body moved against him, her thighs brushing his, her breasts against his chest. Elisa kissed his lips briefly, then moved to nuzzle his ear and neck. Meanwhile, her small hands roamed his upper body, trailing finger nails across his shoulders, running palms down his back. She trailed kisses down to his peck, and marveled at the muscle there before flicking her tongue across his nipple.

Goliath groaned and wrapped his wings around her. Elisa placed light nipping kisses down his side and back as she went to rest one hand on his tail. Goliath didn't seem to mind her explorations, but he wasn't particularly turned on by them, so Elisa turned her attention back to Goliath's front. She moved back to kissing his neck, and he rumbled in appreciation.

Elisa's hand drifted down his chest, and traced a line above Goliath's belt, physically asking a question. "Yes," Goliath rumbled in response, placing her hand over the bulge in his loincloth. Elisa's smile grew wider as she ran one finger down his length, then the back of her fingers, and finally wrapped her full palm around him.

Goliath shuddered as Elisa gently caressed his cock through the fabric. He groaned at her small, clever hands. "Elisa," he breathed, panting, eyes closed. Goliath's belt buckle yielded under her finger tips, and his loin cloth slipped south. He breathed a sigh of relief at his freed cock, then shuttered and moaned as Elisa wrapped her fingers around his girth, and slid them up his length.

Goliath panted, desire building as Elisa's small hands stocked his throbbing cock. He trailed palms down her breasts, lingered at the curve of her hips, and brushed his finger pads across her belly. Gently, avoiding his talons, began to rub her clit with his knuckle. Elisa moaned at the touch and stroked him faster.

Forgetting about his hands in the pleasure of being touched, Goliath's gentle circles around Elisa's clit slowed and stopped. Frustrated, she told him, "I want to rub your cock against me." Goliath nodded, his breath coming in huffs, his eyes half-closed, his face showing rapture.

Elisa closed the distance between them, pressing Goliath's cock against her clit and belly. Goliath groaned, grabbed her ass, and crushed his mouth against hers. Elisa moaned and pressed the tip of his cock against her clit, lifting herself to rub up and down against him. Frustrated, Goliath's hands on her ass urged her closer. His breath against her neck came in huffs. His wings on her bare back urged her closer. Goliath ached, the pressure in his loins almost painful. He wanted Elisa. All of her. Now. Did she want him too?

Goliath paused her body's stroking with a hand on her shoulder. Tangling his other talons in her hair, he kissed her long and hard, then pulled back. "Elisa, I want-- I need--" there were no polite words in his vocabulary for this. His cock throbbed and ached.

"You wanna fuck me?"

Goliath remembered the word from the television, and groaned. He tipped her head back to look into her eyes. "Yes. Yes, I would love... to fuck you."

Elisa grinned at Goliath's loss of control and let go of his cock. Its rigid length slipped between her thighs as Elisa knelt higher. She lowered down, and stopped just where the tip of Goliath's cock began to part her lips. Goliath moaned as she wiggled him into the right spot. His talons threaded into Elisa's hair as she experimentally took him further in. "You're so wet," he rumbled, as he resisted the urge to thrust deep inside of her. She was just so tight around him, and it just felt so good.

Elisa moaned as the length of Goliath's cock slid inside of her. Breathless, she tried another stroke. He was really too long for her, but he was just perfectly thick and-- "Oh, yes," Elisa breathed, placing both hands on Goliath's shoulders for balance. Goliath groaned, rubbing her ass in encouragement. Elisa moaned, closed her eyes, and began to move faster. Goliath's cock became slick until it slid oh so easily, deeper and deeper. Elisa picked up the pace, gasping at the pleasure of finally having Goliath inside her.

Goliath panted, feeling the frustrated ache building, and finally could not stand it anymore. His hands moved to Elisa's hips and held her in place while he arched and thrust quickly into her sweet wetness. They both began to cry out, a deep bass male voice mingling with a treble female voice. Elisa felt the first wave of pleasure ripple through her and opened her eyes. Goliath's face was joyful, his eyes intense. A second shudder ripped through her, causing her to tighten around him. Goliath gasped, let out a small roar, wrapped his wings tighter around her, and thrust quickly. Elisa's cries became higher pitched and Goliath shuddered inside her.

Panting, Elisa collapsed against Goliath's chest. They both moaned at the conjoined heart beats in their thighs. Goliath's wings warmed Elisa's skin as her body cooled. She sighed in his arms.

Goliath's heart stopped thumping so hard after a few minutes. His chest tightened as he looked down at Elisa snuggled against him. He began to stoke her hair, and gently rumbled, "Are you...? Was I too rough?"

Elisa lifted her head and looked up at him. "No, you weren't too rough." She smiled, a sexy half-smile, dilated eyes half-lidded. Content. "It was everything I asked for."

"Good," Goliath sighed in relief and kissed her, lingering at the feel of her lips. Goliath cupped her face gently with his talons and looked into her eyes. "I am glad I didn't hurt you." He inhaled deeply and then whispered, "I love you, Elisa."

Elisa stroked his hair, bumping his nose against hers. "I love you too, Goliath."

* * *

At 5am, two weeks later, Elisa was finally done with her shift. Yawning, she walked slowly to her car. She had just been so exhausted the past couple of days. Her nights were filled with work and early morning hours stolen with Goliath. Lately, she had been cutting her sleep short to try to squeeze in more daylight hours to keep in touch with her family and visit Jason.

The past couple of days, she had felt like a zombie. One morning, after her shift, Goliath had flown in and found her completely zonked out on her couch. He insisted on giving her a couple days off to catch up on her sleep. But now she had no insight into what was going on in the clan, and that made her feel guilty.

As she put her keys into her door lock, she heard a familiar voice call, "Hey, Elisa!"

She looked up and spotted Broadway, his talons gripping the third floor of a nearby building. "Hey, Broadway, what's up?"

"Katana's egg is hatching! Come quick!"

"Oh shoot! On my way." Elisa raced to her car and rushed to the Eyrie building. She pulled into the limo-sized 'Reserved for David Xanatos' parking spot, figuring Xanatos would forgive her. If not, a parking ticket was worth it.

The room that had been converted to a rookery was crowded. The whole clan formed a ring around the purple egg. Goliath moved aside to make space for Elisa, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The egg rocked violently once, and Katana reached out to stop it from falling over completely. Brooklyn bent down with her as a giant crack down the middle lengthened. A red wing tip poked out the crack, then retreated. "He's got my coloring!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

The top of the egg bulged, and two claws appeared in the crack. The hatchling inside the egg grunted, and the egg split halfway, the top crumbling further. The egg stilled, and the entire room held its breath. Suddenly, one side gave way, and a wing popped out. The sticky new gargoyle fell onto the hay to cheers from the clan. Katana picked up a towel and began to wipe the newborn down, while Brooklyn went to fetch the mashed raw meat that was the gargoyles' traditional first meal.

Gnash jumped up and down, exclaiming, "Woohoo, I have a brother!" Angela simultaneously jumped up and down and tried to hug Broadway, while Hudson and Lex moved closer to the squawking hatchling.

Katana wrapped a fresh cloth around the newborn's nether regions, and looked over at Gnash with an amused expression. "I'm afraid to disappoint you, Gnash, but you actually have a rookery sister."

"Aw, man, really? But I was going to train him with my bokken... and we could sneak into to Monster Truck rallies together." Gnash's wings drooped.

Brooklyn put a hand on his shoulder. "There's no reason she won't like swords and trucks. Give her time." Brooklyn wrapped his other arm around Katana. "Well, I guess we can't call her 'Egwardo.' What should we call her?"

Katana went silent, then quietly suggested, "How about 'Tachi'?"

Brooklyn stared at Katana for a moment, thinking. "That was your clan's matriarch's name, right?"

Katana nodded, her eyes sad but her stance determined. "I would honor the Ishimura clan by passing on their name."

Brooklyn smiled at the hatchling, who was attempting to squirm out of Katana's arms. "May she grow to be as strong a fighter as her name sake," he proudly stated.

Katana moved to pass the baby around. Tachi greeted Lex with an excited grebble, and proceeded to pull on Hudson's beard. Broadway and Angela cooed at it, while Bronx jumped up on his hind legs to sniff at the child. Tachi growled at Bronx, who reared back and sat down, ears drooping.

Elisa laughed. "Bronx, you can't win over all children. Don't worry, Alex still loves you." She reached out to take Tachi from Angela. The hatchling was hefty, about the size of a human two-year old. Tachi's wings were small for her chubby body, and her giant black eyes stared up at Elisa. "Aw, aren't you cute!"

Goliath leaned over Elisa's shoulder to peer at the newborn. Elisa smiled up at Goliath, her finger engulfed in Tachi's clumsy claws. The rest of the clan surrounded them, laughing and joyful. Goliath was stuck by how much Elisa just _fit_ into his clan, his arms, his heart. He was hit by a deep longing, to always have Elisa here, by his side, as they watched the clan grow.

Elisa's place in the clan was unquestionable. But what of their own relationship? Katana and Brooklyn were traditional Gargoyle mates, and Fox and Xanatos were legally wed, but no formal words had passed between Elisa and himself. They had professed love, but then so had Demona and himself, ages ago. There was nothing to stop Elisa from walking away. Goliath tried to dismiss the thought as a silly fear, but could not quite suppress the wave of nauseating panic at the thought of Elisa being with anyone else.

Elisa broke Goliath's intense gaze and handed Tachi back to Katana. Her stomach growled, loudly. "Oh, man, I gotta get some breakfast before my shift. Any chance I can scrounge something up in the kitchen?"

"Of course," Goliath replied. "I'll go with you." The rest of the clan continued to dote on Tachi.

Goliath waited until they were further down the hallway before stopping Elisa with a hand on her shoulder. "Elisa, I... Seeing you with Tachi, I just realized--"

Elisa saw the longing in his face and her heart sank. Stuffing her hands in her jacket, she stared at the ground and cut him off. "Goliath, look, you know I can never give you children."

"That's not what I was going to say..."

Goliath tried to figure out how to put his feelings about Elisa into words. Elisa grew uncomfortable with the silence, and blurted out, "So it doesn't bother you?"

Goliath saw Elisa's insecure stance, and wondered at its origin. This was obviously a loaded question, and Goliath was unsure about how to answer it. He knew Elisa was sad that they would never raise their own biological children. Perhaps she thought he would reconsider their relationship after seeing the new hatchling? Goliath moved to reassure her, while still leaving open the possibly of raising children together. "Elisa, I have a grown daughter. I am sad I missed her childhood, but I feel no _urgent need_ to have more children."

Elisa's gut clenched. She had hoped that someday they could adopt together. But maybe Goliath had no interest in children at all. "I see." Avoiding Goliath's gaze, she looked out the window. "Sun's about to come up."

Goliath reached out to touch her shoulder. "When will I see you again?"

"Well, Jason's initial trial is tomorrow afternoon, and then my family is having a dinner in the Labyrinth. Do you..." Elisa hesitated, wondering how her family would feel about Goliath coming to a family dinner.

Goliath rumbled. "You're still visiting Jason?"

Caught off guard, Elisa replied, "Well, yeah. You didn't have a problem with it before."

"I don't trust him Elisa, and neither should you."

Elisa made a frustrated noise and threw her hand out. "So now you're telling me who I can spend my time with?"

"No, Elisa, I--" Goliath felt the sun's first rays through the window. "Just be careful," he managed, before he felt his flesh harden.

Elisa felt like punching Goliath, but punching a stone statue was both pointless and painful.

* * *

Later that evening, Elisa slipped through the double steel doors into the Labyrinth. Her family gathered around a table set for six, heaped with covered dishes. Elisa's mother, Diane Maza, walked over to give her a hug. "Elisa, it's good to see you. But where's Goliath?"

Elisa looked at her mom, startled. "Uh... So he _was_ invited?"

"That's why we started after dark. Goliath is always welcome to our family dinners, just like any of your old boyfriends were. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear."

"Yeah, well, Goliath was too busy being jealous of Jason for me to invite him."

Derek's big cat ears overheard the conversation, and he called from the table, "Should he be jealous?"

Elisa rolled her eyes at Derek. "No. Jason's a big flirt, but I'm not interested. End of story."

Elisa's dad, Peter Maza, rose from the table and gave her a hug. "How are you, Elisa?"

"Actually, I kind of feel like I'm coming down with something." Derek eyed her. "Don't worry, I'm going to sit far away from Maggie so I don't infect her."

Maggie carefully lowered herself into a chair next to Diane. "Yes, I would hate to get a cold on top of everything else."

"How are you feeling, Maggie?" Diane asked as the salad was passed around.

Maggie sighed. "I feel _huge_ , but it's worth it." She shot a loving glance at Derek.

"I'm just really glad you two are having kids." Under her breath, she muttered, "Takes the pressure off me."

Diane overheard and attempted to reassure Elisa, "Sweetheart, it's your choice whether to have children or not. Peter and I are thrilled to be grandparents, but we would never pressure you to start your own family."

Elisa sighed and picked at her salad. "Well, that's good, because it looks like Goliath doesn't want kids."

Peter chose his words carefully. "And do you share that viewpoint?"

"What is this, twenty questions? Ok, look, yeah, I do want kids eventually. I thought maybe Goliath would be up for adoption, but he told me he 'didn't feel the need to have more children'." Elisa clammed up and stabbed her salad, kicking herself for sharing that much with her nosy family.

The rest of her family was silent, knowing that pushing Elisa while she was in this state was futile. However, Maggie quietly said, "Is that something you can accept?"

Elisa was frustrated, but couldn't bring herself to yell at her sister-in-law. "Honestly? Right now, yes. A few years from now? I don't know."

"Then you should talk with him, sis," Derek suggested gently. "If this a deal-breaker, let him know now."

Elisa sighed. Goliath was so sensitive to the "normal" relationship things that he felt he couldn't provide. She felt like broaching the subject of children would put a strain on their relationship, just when it was starting to go well. Hell, maybe he would even change his mind later on. It wasn't something she wanted to attempt to explain to her family.

"Man, I gotta pee. Where's your bathroom?" Elisa abruptly stood away from the table, deciding to end this awkward conversation in the easiest way possible.

* * *

"Owen!" Goliath barked at Xanatos' secretary and chief minion. "I need to have a word with you. Privately."

"Of course."

Goliath folded his arms. "Before I ask this question, I need you to swear you will not alert Xanatos, Fox, or anyone else of this conversation."

"I'm afraid I can't do that without knowing the subject you wish to discuss." Owen adjusted his glasses, his ice blue eyes impassive.

"It has nothing do with them, and it does not affect anyone's safety or well being. This is a matter that only impacts Elisa and myself."

Owen considered. "All right Goliath, I will keep this conversation private."

Goliath stared him down. "No, that's not good enough. I need you to swear..." Goliath lowered his voice to a whisper, hoping to not attract the attention of the Queen of the third race. "I need you to swear on Tatiana's honor."

Owen's normally impassive face showed the slightest bit of curiosity. "As you wish." He held up his hand. "I, Owen Burnett, swear by Tatiana's honor, to hold this conversation in the utmost secrecy." Owen raised an eyebrow. "Is that sufficient?"

Goliath eyed Owen for a moment, then replied, "Yes." He took a deep breath. "Owen, I need you to procure me an engagement ring for Elisa."

Owen was completely unfazed. "Do you have the necessary funds to purchase a ring?"

"No." Goliath sighed, wishing he didn't need to make this request. "However, I thought it might be a good lesson for Alex to learn how to create a ring."

"I see. Of course, I don't have the necessary skills to teach such a lesson. However..." Owen carefully took his glasses off and placed them in his breast pocket. Suddenly, he whirled, faster and faster, his form becoming a blur of colors transitioning from drab white and dark blue to red and purple. The form stopped, no longer Owen, but a shorter elf-like creature dressed in medieval garb.

"...Puck can teach the lesson."

Goliath grinned. Owen was merely a disguise for Puck, who was one of the third race, or a "Fairy" as humans liked to call them. Fox was Tatiana's daughter through a human father. Fox and Xanatos' son, Alex, had inherited some of his grandmother's magical abilities, and Puck was bound to use his magical abilities only when training Alex. Goliath had hoped involving magic in the process of creating a ring would appeal to Puck's trickster sensibilities, so he could avoid paying for the ring.

Puck clapped his hands, and they were both suddenly in Fox's nursery. Fox looked up from watching Alex run after his blue ball. "Ah, time for a magic lesson, Puck?" Alex changed direction and made an immediate beeline to Puck, who picked up the laughing child. Fox looked on with fondness. "Just make sure it doesn't involve transforming holes in the walls again. The turret looked like swiss cheese after your last lesson."

Puck looked earnest. "There will be no walls involved, milady. Although there might be some matter transformed." Alex waved his arms and repeated what sounded like the word, "Magic" over and over. He was clearly excited to see Puck. Goliath followed them out the door and down the hall, outside to the ramparts.

"Now, what kind of ring should we make? Something with a dragon stone?" The smoky illusion of a red fire-breathing beast appeared between Puck and Goliath. Goliath shook his head, and the dragon was obscured by its own breath. "Perhaps something to represent your union with Elisa?"

The image appeared of a gaudy, over-sized silver ring. It had a blue sapphire that was supported by an angel's wings on one side, and a gargoyle's wings on the other side. Goliath looked at it skeptically and rumbled. "I do not think that would be to Elisa's liking. And I would not have the Quarrymen see it either." Goliath thought back to the modern romance novels he had read. "Puck, I think something simple, just a diamond in a gold band, would be acceptable."

Puck chuckled. "Oh, diamonds are never simple. Atoms of carbon, compressed under extreme heat and pressure. It takes billions of years to form them."

Alex grew tired of the conversation, and leaned outwards from Puck's arms to grab onto Goliath's wing edge. "'ith, 'ith!" He proceeded to blow raspberries at Goliath while tugging on his wing.

Puck smiled and gently pulled Goliath's wing from Alex's hand. "Ok, kid, you're going to have to work on that whole communication thing." Puck shifted Alex so that he was facing Goliath. "He wants you to blow at him." Goliath gave a shrug and stuck out his pink pointed tongue. "No, no, just blow air you dufus!"

Goliath looked confused, and then took a deep breath and then gently blew it towards Alex's outstretched hands. The breath shimmered as it left his lips, and formed into a sphere in front of Alex. "CO2, split into carbon and oxygen. Dispel the oxygen, and then--" The sphere flared into an orange blaze and began shrinking between Alex's chubby hands. As it reduced, it turned to red, blue-heart-of-fire, and finally lightning white. Alex clapped his hands together, and then shook one toddler fist triumphantly. Puck outstretched one hand, and Alex placed a perfect 14-karat diamond in his palm.

"And now for the gold. That's another atomic element, and we don't have any on hand." Puck looked deviously at Goliath. "Hmm, I hope you're not claustrophobic."

"What?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Puck and Goliath walked down the hall to return a sleeping Alex. Goliath was covered in dust and scratches, but held a small white box in his hand. "Puck, remind me never to go mining with you again."

"Aw, but it was ever so much fun to watch you dig yourself out of that cave-in."

Goliath only growled. He moved to block Puck from the door. "Do I still have your word that this ring will remain a secret?"

Puck stood to his full height and glared up at Goliath. "No human or fair folk would dare break an oath bound by Tatiana's honor!"

"Good." Goliath stepped aside and let the two pass.

Puck turned to close the door. "Of course, _Puck_ made no such promise."

* * *

Matthew Bluestone watched as his partner turned white, then an interesting shade of green, and hurried off to the precinct bathroom. It was just before the start of their shift, and Elisa had been half-heartedly nibbling on some crackers. It was starting to become a pattern. Like her frequent visits to Jason. It was just something Matt couldn't ignore any more. He had to know the truth.

Matt leaned against the wall by the women's bathroom door, waiting for Elisa. She came out, smelling... not so great. Matt actually suspected Elisa didn't see him as she tentatively started towards the elevator towards the parking lot. Matt stopped her with a hand on her arm, and gently asked, "Hey partner, I thought we agreed no secrets?"

Elisa looked at Matt, tired and confused. "What are you talking about, Matt? I'm not keeping any secrets from you."

Matt threw up his hands. "Oh, come on Elisa, it doesn't take a conspiracy theorist to work this out. You've been spending _way_ to much time with Jason now that he's regaining feeling below the waist. Now you're tired, you're always needing to pee, your appetite is huge and then non-existent, and you're yakking in the bathroom for a week? It's pretty obvious you're pregnant." Elisa felt horror in the pit of her stomach as she tried to remember when her last period had been. Matt read the horrified look on her face and cursed under his breath. He lowered his voice and leaned in so that a passing cop wouldn't hear. "Why, Elisa? I thought you had a good thing going with Goliath?"

Elisa threw off Matt's hand. "What the fuck are you talking about, Matt?! I am not pregnant, I just have the flu. I--" Elisa paused, clapped a hand over her mouth, and abruptly lost it all over the floor. Matt jumped back, avoiding most of the splatter. After a few heaves, Elisa stopped, huffing and pale, and leaned against the wall.

Matt reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. "Elisa, please, let me help you."

Elisa was silent for a long moment, breathing shallowly with her forehead resting on the wall. Matt saw her shoulders stiffen, her body tighten up defensively. When she abruptly pushed herself away from the wall, Matt saw the anger in her face. "So, you think I'd cheat on Goliath with Jason? You really think my moral standards are that low?" Elisa glared at Matt.

"What? I-- no-- It's just that humans and gargoyles can't breed, right?"

Elisa shot him a look filled with mistrust. "Spare me your theories, Matt. This is _my personal issue_. It's my life, so butt out. Just tell the captain I have the flu and I'm going home." She cast a disgusted glance at the floor and Matt's shoes. "You wanna be helpful? Go get a mop."

* * *

Elisa sat, chin on her knees, on the toilet lid. In her hand, the second line of a plus on a white plastic stick slowly got darker. Elisa silently placed it on the shelf next to her, lowered her head to her knees, and began to panic.

The conversation after Tachi's hatching replayed in her head. Goliath didn't want children. Hell, would Goliath even believe it was his child? Well, he would once it was born, but that was a long nine months away. Oh, crap, would it really be nine months? Or would she lay an... _Oh god_ ... lay an egg in six months? The image of Katana's egg, three times as big as a human newborn, popped into her head. Oh, shit, could she even give birth to something that size? Maybe their child wouldn't be in an egg. Maybe it would just grow inside her, kicking her like any other human baby. And poking her with its tail. And wings.

 _Oh God, wings._ Gargoyles had wings and claws. This baby could rip her apart from the inside. _Shit._

Elisa was suddenly very, very terrified.

She grabbed her keys off the table and ran for the door. She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't bear to face Goliath tonight.

* * *

Matt spilled half a glass of water on his jacket as a series of heavy raps sounded from his balcony door. Weapon in hand, he pulled the curtain aside. Broadway leapt back, hands in the air, saying, "Sorry, sorry, Matt. I thought you wanted me to knock."

Matt sighed and slipped his gun in its holster. "Oh, man, sorry Broadway. I guess I'm just on edge tonight. Make yourself at home."

Broadway's tail swished to the side as he lowered his bulk to the couch. The couch groaned in response. "Hey, have you seen Elisa? I was going to watch a western with her after her shift, but she's not at home."

Matt tried to act casual and poured himself another glass of water. "No, I haven't seen Elisa. She left early from her shift. Said she was sick. Maybe she went to a doctor."

Broadway frowned, looking worried. "I hope she's OK." Then he brightened up. "I know! I'll make her some chicken noodle soup. That should help her feel better."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, Broadway, I don't think chicken noodle soup is going to cure Elisa." Broadway looked inquisitively at Matt. "Well, crap, look, I think Elisa is pregnant."

Broadway looked confused, paused, and then overcame his sheepishness about his limited vocabulary. "I, uh, don't know what that word means."

Matt stopped, stunned. "Oh, uh, it means that Elisa is... gestating? She's growing a baby... or something."

Broadway looked shocked. "But what-- how?" He paused, gathering his thoughts. "How do you know that Elisa is per- perr-- pregnant?"

"She's been throwing up a lot. Her appetite is off too. One minute she'll eat a whole 24 oz steak, and the next she's complaining about the smell of donuts making her nauseous." A look of horror was slowly dawning on Broadway's face. "And she's just tired. All the time. Plus she's got to pee like every 20 minutes. I've got sisters who have kids. I do know the signs of pregnancy."

Broadway cursed. "Shit. Well, obviously I didn't." He looked panicked, and began striding towards the door. "I, uh, have to find Angela. I'll keep an eye out for Elisa too."

Matt looked at Broadway stepping through the billowing curtains, completely confused. "Bye," he said, waving at the sliding door.

* * *

Goliath landed in the chimney shadow on Elisa's balcony. He hoped she was feeling more rested. If not, perhaps tonight was not the right time to ask his question.

Goliath pulled the box out of the pouch by his side, and popped it open to look at the simple diamond ring. He and Elisa could never eat in a public restaurant together, but maybe, just maybe, she would be willing to grant him a private wedding. There was no reason why their relationship couldn't be as official as any human relationship. He pocketed the box, walked over to the sliding window, and let himself in.

"Hello. Elisa?"

Silence greeted him. Goliath called her name again, and began to search the rooms. Elisa's badge, gun, and a paper bag lay on the table by the door, a box half-poking out. It was not like the normally neat Elisa. Goliath reached for the box and read the name on the cover. He frowned, wondering if his grasp of the written English language was slipping, and read the cover again. "Pregnancy test?"

Goliath's mind reeled. It was not possible for humans and Gargoyles to breed. _Has she been seeing someone else?_ His eyes blazed at the thought, he crumpled the box with a snarl, wings snapping out. He would kill the man who dared steal his Elisa! It must be Jason. Elisa had been so stubborn about seeing him...

Eyes blazing, Goliath flew towards the hospital where Jason was staying.

* * *

After checking into the castle and having an awkward conversation with Angela, Broadway left her with Katana, and raced to find Elisa. He was a little frantic. "Shit, Goliath is going to kill me."

Elisa wasn't in her apartment. He had looked at the Labyrinth, but it was in a complete uproar, with people streaming out of the doors and other people rushing back and forth. Broadway finally grabbed Derek's right hand man, Jim, who confirmed he hadn't seen Elisa. Broadway booked it out of there, not bothering to ask what the raucous was all about, and flew to check Elisa's parents house. Diane was at home, but hadn't seen Elisa either. In spite of her protests and questions, Broadway had flown off.

 _Where could she be?_ Broadway racked his brain, and could only come up with either a park, or Robbins' house. Central park was a spider web of glowing paths, with one dark patch of wildness surrounding the park's waterfall. Gliding closer, he spotted a red jacket, illuminated by the moonlight.

Landing at the top of the waterfall, he carefully approached Elisa. She was sitting on the rocks, so close to the edge. "Elisa?"

Elisa turned red-rimmed eyes on him. "Broadway? What are you doing here?"

"I talked with Matt. He told me-- Well, he said he thought you were--"

"Pregnant?" Elisa paused, panic rising at saying the word out loud. She took a deep breath, and continued, "Yes, I am pregnant. And it _is_ Goliath's child."

Broadway sat down and wrapped Elisa in a hug. "I believe you, Elisa." Elisa sighed and leaned into him, exhausted. "It's ok, Elisa, you just have to tell Goliath. I'm sure he'll believe you." Broadway's eyes glowed briefly. "And if he doesn't, I'll punch him until he does."

Elisa laughed, just a little, then grew silent, fighting tears. Finally she forced out, "It doesn't matter if Goliath believes me. He doesn't want children."

Broadway looked confused. "Where did you get that idea? What gargoyle doesn't want to help raise a hatchling?" Elisa shrugged and looked away. "Elisa, gargoyle children are _clan_ children. Everyone raises them. If Goliath doesn't want to claim this baby, tough noogies. The rest of us will."

"What? Really?"

"You're a part of our clan, Elisa. And so is your baby."

Elisa closed her eyes, overwhelmed with gratefulness. Broadway held his friend as she tried to cry silently, lending her strength and quiet understanding. Finally, Elisa swiped at her eyes and took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Broadway swung his feet, and worked himself up to telling Elisa. "Besides, you know, the whole baby thing seems to be kind of, um, contagious." Elisa gave him a confused look. "Katana and I both think Angela is pregnant."

"Really? Congrats, Broadway!"

"Yeah, um, Angela's kind of upset. She thinks Goliath will be angry at me for knocking her up. Katana was trying to convince her to tell him, but she's scared." Broadway looked hopefully at Elisa. "Any chance you can break the news to him? He won't get mad if you tell him."

Elisa let out a broken laugh. "Broadway, I can't even tell him about our own child."

"Why not?"

Elisa's fears rushed back. "Look, there's a reason why Gargoyles lay eggs after six months, and let them grow inside an egg for ten years. You have claws and wings and super-strength. What will happen when a gargoyle baby isn't inside a hard egg shell, but inside a soft human body?" Broadway looked confused, then worried. "I have to think of my health. If there are... complications..."

"But you're not even going to _tell_ Goliath?"

"Broadway, look, if what you say is true, and Goliath really does want children..." Elisa took a deep breath. "If it's impossible for me to keep this baby... I just can't bear to see the look on his face, Broadway. Please, don't tell Goliath before I get checked out by Dr. Sato."

"Ok, Elisa. I don't like it, but it's not right for me to tell him first." Broadway took Elisa's hands in his own. "But you can't do this alone. You need support, and, well, probably some human support. Why not tell your family?"

Elisa shook her head. "I can't tell Derek or dad. Dad just... wouldn't understand. And Derek doesn't need two pregnant ladies to worry about."

"What about your mom? She loves you, Elisa. She won't judge you."

"I... I don't know if I can face her, Broadway."

"Look, I'll go with you. I can fly you there."

Elisa felt a wave of nausea at the thought of flying. "Uh, let's not fly. I'll drive."

* * *

Jason lay in his hospital bed, reading a book. Suddenly a shadow rose in the moonlight, and the window opened. Startled, he looked up to see a gargoyle climbing through the sill.

"Goliath? Finally come to visit me, eh?" Goliath stopped, eyes glowing and fists clenched. "Uh, what's wrong Goliath?"

"You! You stole Elisa from me, and now you will pay." Goliath advanced into the room, tail twitching.

"Wait, what? _You're_ Elisa's mysterious boyfriend?" Goliath growled and stalked closer. "Hold-- hold on Goliath, I haven't stolen Elisa from you. Sure, I've teased her, but she's not interested in me."

Goliath grabbed the front of Jason's shirt and lifted him off in the bed. Jason's legs dangled uselessly. "Then how do you explain the fact that Elisa is pregnant?" he roared.

"Goliath, please, listen to me! Elisa told me she's not interested. I never touched her!"

Goliath growled, and they stared off. Jason considered punching Goliath in the face, but there was no way he could win this fight. He felt helpless, without his legs, a gun, or even a friend. "Goliath, I can't fight you. What am I going to do, bite your ankles?" Jason bitterly spat out the words.

Goliath glared at Jason. Something in his face, his words gave Goliath pause, and his eyes slowly faded back to normal. Carefully, he placed Jason back into his bed, and turned away. Despairing, Goliath lowered his head. "If it was not you, then who could it be?" They sat in silence for a moment, each trying to regain composure.

Finally, Jason cleared his throat. "Did you and Elisa-- I mean, is it possible that the child is yours?"

Goliath shook his head and turned to Jason. "We have been... intimate... but humans and Gargoyles cannot breed."

"Are you sure of that? Have you _asked_ Elisa if it's yours?"

"No," Goliath whispered.

Jason choked down his immediate response, which was to cry, _So you were ready to kill me without any evidence at all?_ Best not to make Goliath angry again. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. "You need to ask her who the father is, Goliath. And trust her answer." Jason eyed Goliath. "Are you going to try and kill every man who finds Elisa attractive?"

"Jason, I-- I apologize. I should not have attacked you." Goliath slumped into Jason's visitor's chair. Staring at the floor, he spoke more for himself than Jason. "When I found the 'pregnancy test', the thought of Elisa being with anyone else was... unbearable. I love Elisa. I want to spend my life with her. I want us to watch our clan grow, together."

 _Elisa is pregnant with my child._ The thought hit him broadside and wonder filled him. Could it be true? A child. Their child. Would it take after Elisa, and look human? Or would he soon be teaching his child to glide? Did it even matter? Goliath shook his head and tried to curb his happy thoughts. He did not want to be disappointed if the child was not his.

Jason looked bemused. "It does you no good to pour your heart out to _me_. Go find Elisa."

Goliath stood up. "I am truly sorry for attacking you. I hope you can forgive me." Goliath stuck out his taloned hand, and Jason grudgingly shook it.

"I forgive you. But I'm worried about that temper of yours around Elisa and her child."

Goliath looked sadly at Jason. "I will not harm them. If Elisa has chosen another mate... I will honor that choice." Goliath hesitated, looking hopeful. "But if it is our child, would you like to be one of its god fathers?"

Jason was floored. "I will consider it."

Goliath nodded once. "Thank you." Then he walked over to the open window, flared his wings, and flew off to search for Elisa.

* * *

Elisa sat stiffly on the couch next to her mom, finishing up her story. "...So, there you have it. I didn't follow the most basic rule in sex ed, and now I'm pregnant." Elisa looked up at her mom, and saw nothing but compassion in her face.

"Oh, Elisa," Diane said, and moved to hug her daughter.

Elisa wanted to curl up against her mother's lap, arms wrapped around Diane's waist like she was a small child again. But instead she just hugged her mom tight. "Mom, I don't know what to do. I'm just scared. I have no idea whether I can even safely carry this baby, and I don't know how Goliath is going to react."

"I'm worried too. But I think you need to see a doctor before you make any rash decisions." Diane sighed. "Elisa, you've got to reason this through. I love you, and I don't want you to risk your life bringing a baby into this world. Don't you think Goliath cares about you as much as I do?"

Elisa was about to object when there was a tapping on the window. Claw, the mutate, was waving from behind the glass. Diane got up and opened the sash. "Hello, Claw. What are you doing here?"

Claw began to wave his arms franticly. Unable to use his voice since his mutation, he began to mime. He clutched his belly and grimaced, then started breathing heavily and motioning downwards. Then he mimed rocking a baby. Elisa had a moment's panic that Claw had somehow found out about her own pregnancy before Diane hurriedly said, "Oh my goodness. Has Maggie gone into labor?" Claw nodded. "So early? We'd better get over to there quick."

* * *

As Elisa and Diane walked through the giant steel doors, the Labyrinth rang with the sound of a baby crying. Actually, make that two babies. Wait, three?

Derek was slumped in a chair, looking dazed as he held two squalling bundles. His panther hide, normally immaculate, was mused and dirty. When he looked up and saw his mother and sister, he grinned proudly and jumped up to show off the two bundled babies in his arms. Who promptly screamed louder at the movement. "Shh, shh, shh. Look look, Grandma and Auntie are here to see you." Their cries only got louder and their blankets moved frantically. "Aw, crap, can you take them Mom? I don't have the hang of this yet." Without further ado, he shoved one child in Diane's arms and another in Elisa's arms.

"How is Maggie?" Diane asked, jiggling an infant.

"Nursing our first born, Gavin. Mom, this is Harriett. Elisa, you're holding Ian."

Elisa gazed down at the tiny baby in her arms. He gazed back with his mother's yellow cat eyes. He had a human face, with Derek's dark hair color, but Elisa could also see tiny wings behind his head. Harriett, on the other hand, looked all human. Derek and Maggie's original DNA was peaking through, and she had her mother's red-gold hair and her father's dark eyes. And also her father's temper, Elisa decided, watching her fight against the blankets and get red in the face. Diane freed her arms, which seemed to calm Harriett down.

"No, don't!" Derek cried as Harriett wrapped her tiny fingers around Diane's outstretched digit.

A small spark flashed, and Diane cried, "Ouch!" She had the good sense not to drop Harriett.

Derek took Harriett back, and winced as she grasped onto his finger. "Sorry, mom. The three of them all inherited our electricity storage abilities. They're going to be fun toddlers."

Elisa looked down at the small child in her arms. It blinked and squirmed, wiggling its wings. Maybe her pregnancy would work out. She had wanted to have kids _eventually_ , but had given up on that dream when she had fallen for Goliath. "Hey, Mom, hope you don't mind having challenging grandchildren," she joked.

Diane flashed her a proud look, and proclaimed, "I will love my grandchildren no matter what form they're in."

Derek looked at his mom with serious eyes. "Well, I hope you still think that way when you see Ian. He's got much more cat in him than these two."

"Very interesting!" A booming Scandinavian voice rolled across the floor. All three Mazas whirled to see Dr. Sevarius strolling across the floor with four armed guards. "And so nice of you to send your people away so they wouldn't disturb Ms Maggie. It made it so much easier for us to get in." Derek's eyes began to glow and he growled. Harriett squalled at the change of expression. "Ah, ah, ah, you wouldn't want to use your electro-shock while your daughter is in your arms, yes?"

Derek stopped growling and just glared. "Sevarius, what do you want from us?"

"Why, your _children_ , of course. You are my creations, and I would love to be able to experiment on, er, I mean raise at least one of your offspring." Dr. Sevarius turned his gaze on Elisa. "And then there's the pure Gargoyle-human hybrid. How are you feeling Elisa? Nauseated? Exhausted?"

Elisa tramped down her rising panic, and tried to play it cool. "What are you talking about Sevarius?"

Sevarius chuckled. "Oh, don't play _stupid_ with me. Brentwood sent me footage of a positive pregnancy test visible through your bathroom window."

Derek looked concerned. "Sis?"

Elisa ignored Derek and focused on Sevarius. "What are you up to Sevarius?"

Sevarius grinned. "It's one of my most ambitious projects yet. Gargoyles and human reproductive systems are normally incompatible. However, with a certain recessive gene from a Navajo ancestor..." Sevarius paused for dramatic effect. "...Coyote the trickster, perhaps? That gene, combined with a recessive gene found in Goliath, meant that you and Goliath had a very slim chance of naturally conceiving. I do admit that I may have... tipped the scales a bit."

Elisa stepped towards Sevarius, causing him to raise his weapon. "What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing to _you_ my dear. Goliath was my test subject in a completely new field: the direct manipulation of stem cells and sperm with a nano-bot virus. Thailog was kind enough to deliver the nano-bots at knife-point." Sevarius made a slashing motion with his free hand. "Once they entered a host, the bots would destroy all reproductive cells without that recessive gene." Elisa looked horrified. "That would, of course, cause a dramatically decreased sperm count, so I estimated Goliath had a 10% chance of successfully impregnating you." Sevarius paused and grinned. "I do admit I thought it would take a few cycles. You and Goliath must have been _busy_."

Derek turned to his sister. "Elisa, is this true?"

Elisa slowly nodded. "I didn't have time to tell you. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep it."

Sevarius frowned. "We can't have that attitude. With the proper medical care, you will give birth to a healthy baby. Under _my_ medical care, of course." He paused for dramatic effect. "Step forward with Derek's child, and come peacefully with us. Otherwise my men will shoot Derek, the child he is holding, and your mother." Elisa hesitated and looked at Derek. "Come now, we haven't got all day."

"Elisa is going nowhere!" roared a voice from the rafters. Goliath and Claw dive-bombed Sevarius, who quickly ducked out of reach. The goons immediately started firing at Goliath, who rolled away, chasing Sevarius. Derek passed the squalling Harriett off to Diane, and jumped into the fray, roaring. He managed to take out two guards by blasting their weapons, and punched a third while he was still blinded by the explosion. Claw wrestled with the fourth guard, managing to force his weapon upwards, and then took him out with a punch to the stomach.

Meanwhile, just as Goliath was about to lay his talons into Sevarius, he hit Goliath in the chest with a smoke bomb. Goliath coughed and wheezed as the unventilated chamber quickly filled with smoke.

Elisa coughed, and moved the baby's blanket over his nose and mouth. Ducking low, she tried to get under the smoke floor. Suddenly, she was yanked by the arm upwards by a gas-masked Sevarius, who put a laser rifle to her temple. As the smoke cleared, he backed towards the door. "Ok, everyone, let's just settle down. I leave peacefully with Elisa and the child, or they die. Your choice."

Goliath clenched his fists and started towards Elisa, but Derek grabbed him when Sevarius powered up the laser and pointed it at Ian. "I am _very_ serious. Don't think I care more about my experiments more than my life. There are many experiments, but only one scientist."

Suddenly, a electric charge hit Sevarius from behind, and he slumped to the ground. Maggie stood, one hand outward, still steaming from producing the blast, with the other hand holding an infant wrapped in a rubber blanket. "We are not your experiments, Sevarius!"

Goliath rushed forward to detain Sevarius, but Maggie only sniffed, "Don't worry, I made sure he's out. No one touches my children!" Sevarius was handed off to Claw, who hauled him off to a holding cell. Derek urged Maggie to sit in a chair, and Elisa handed Ian over to her.

Goliath watched Sevarius until he was out of the room, then turned and swept Elisa into a hug. Derek and Diane pretended intense interest in Harriett.

"Elisa, I'm glad you're safe." Goliath stepped back, but took hold of her hand. "Is what Sevarius said true? Are you pregnant?"

Elisa took a deep breath. "Yes, Goliath."

Goliath looked somber. "And is it... mine?"

Elisa gripped his hand tighter and looked into his eyes. "Goliath, I haven't been with anyone but you. Unless Sevarius has something bigger up his sleeve, yes, this is your child. Please, Goliath, you have to believe me."

Goliath reached out and gently wrapped both hands around hers. "I trust you, Elisa."

Elisa let out a shaky breath. "So... where do we go from here?"

"Elisa, I would be honored to raise our child among my clan." He placed a taloned claw on her cheek. "Will you allow me... to be a father again?"

Elisa closed her eyes, fighting tears. "Goliath, I'm still not sure... if I can keep this baby. I need to get checked out by Dr. Sato." Goliath began to look concerned. "But... if Maggie made it though her delivery fine... that gives me hope. If Dr. Sato says my health isn't in danger, then, yes, we can raise our child together."

"We will get through this, together." Goliath paused, and cleared his throat. "Elisa, I have another question to ask of you. I have wanted to ask you for some time, even before I found out you were pregnant. If you do not believe me, you can confirm that with Fox and Xanatos and whomever else Puck told about this ring."

Elisa gasped. Goliath swept his wings into a courtly bow, and knelt down on one knee. "Elisa, I love you. I want us to spend the rest our lives together. But, please, do not say yes for our child. Only say yes for yourself." Goliath reached into his pouch and produced the box. "Elisa, will you marry me?"

Elisa looked at this winged creature, bowed before her, and thought of all the things they would never have. A house with a picket fence to entertain friends. Baby showers with her co-workers. Their love would always have to be secret.

But their love was enough. She had family, clan, kinship. "Normalcy is overrated." Elisa knelt down to Goliath's level and embraced him. "Yes. I say yes for me." Elisa kissed Goliath and put the ring on her left hand. "I love you too, Goliath."

Derek let them have a moment, then walked over and pounded Goliath on the back. "Welcome to the Maza family. It just got a whole lot bigger." He turned to Elisa and stage whispered, "If he doesn't work out, you and the kid can come live with us."

Goliath growled. "Elisa and I will be raising our child in the castle, with the other rookery children and the rest of my clan." Goliath glared at Derek, who tried to look innocent.

Elisa turned to grin at Goliath. "I suppose this is a bad time to tell you that Broadway knocked up Angela?"

"HE DID WHAT?!?"

* * *

Laying back on the bed of his holding cell, Anton Sevarius heard a small click of the lock. He looked up to find his current employer opening his cell door.

"Well, well, Mr. Xanatos. I see the Labyrinth security is no match for you."

"The Labyrinth was originally Cyberbiotics property. Fox has access to the blueprints for all escape routes." Xanatos walked over to the end of the hall and clicked on three stones. The wall silently slid back, and they began walking down a dimly lit corridor as the door slid back into place. "So, Sevarius, was our plan successful?"

"Indeed, Mr. Xanatos. Thailog has been deterred from attacking Goliath's clan at the castle, he will soon have a new mate to keep him busy, and the long-shot genetic experiment has come to fruition. Results will be available in about _nine months_."

"Excellent! Let's see how Goliath likes this gift."

* * *

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to learn more about active consent (which is what Elisa and Goliath both discussed and modeled), see these links:
> 
>   * ["Un-memorizing the silence is sexy date script"](https://queerguesscode.wordpress.com/2013/03/22/un-memorizing-the-silence-is-sexy-date-script/%0A)
>   * ["Let's talk about consent in practice"](http://disruptingdinnerparties.com/2013/04/08/letstalkaboutconsentinpractice/%0A)
>   * ["The healthy sex talk: Teaching kids consent ages 1-21"](http://goodmenproject.com/families/the-healthy-sex-talk-teaching-kids-consent-ages-1-21/%0A)
> 

> 
> * * *
> 
> The story attempts to answer to a couple questions I had:
> 
> Q. Why is Demona still working with Sevarius in the Hunter's Moon trilogy when he created Delilah for Thailog in "The Reckoning"? Demona would have seen the creation of Deliliah as a major betrayal by Thailog, so why wouldn't she shun Sevarius, who made her.
> 
> A. I think this is because Demona needed Sevarius to destroy all of humanity with the carrier virus, and she was probably quite happy he would die with it. Once that plan failed, she would have been enraged when she found out Sevarius was still working with Thailog, probably on creating him a new mate.
> 
> Q. Why does Thailog use knives in his bracers to collect DNA samples from Goliath's clan in the comics? Demona has already collected the DNA with mosquito robots in "The Reckoning".
> 
> A. I asked Greg Weisman at CONvergence 2014, and he said it was because Sevarius didn't have enough "raw material" to work with. Um... I think that once you sequence someone's DNA, you can chemically create that DNA again, so there's really no need for more "raw material". So I invented the back story of Demona getting revenge on Sevarius in order to create a reason why he needed to get more DNA samples from Goliath's clan. It was also a good plot device for why Sevarius would notice the "failures" of the Angela-Elisa hybrids.
> 
> FYI, the "failure mode" is that a gargoyle egg support structure doesn't form around the fetus, but rather a placenta, which is something Elisa's reproductive system can support. Sevarius knows how to grow Gargoyles from eggs in his clone growing medium, but hasn't done the research into how to support and feed human fetuses with placentas. Hence he needs to experiment directly on Goliath and Elisa.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Sources of inspiration:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The idea for the picnic is credited to [Kaoru-Himura-chan on deviantArt](http://kaoru-himura-chan.deviantart.com/art/Goliath-n-Elisa-picnic-atLAST-100866901).
> 
> The idea that Elisa might be descended from Coyote the Trickster is credited to [Vanillasiren](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7921167/2/The-Beholder)
> 
> I don't know what to call a group of flying Gargoyles. Greg Weisman can't remember, but Del at s8.org purposed "flight", so that's what I used. Thanks, Del!
> 
> New York actually did have an early spring warm spell in [March, 1998](http://weatherspark.com/history/31081/1998/New-York-United-States).
> 
> Katana's fighting style comes from watching this awesome woman take her [Jujutsu Shodan Level test](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_S6Os_OW_c&index=4&list=FLbhMk0fPwyMOQjcHRxoKGmw) and from staring at the detailed pictures of [traditional Jujitsu moves and Ju Jitsu techniques](http://www.ultimatejujitsu.com/learn-jujitsu-techniques/traditional-jujitsu-techniques/).
> 
> Of course, the exploration of Goliath and Elisa's relationship is inspired by [a lot](http://gargoylesshipper.deviantart.com/favourites/60200518/Mature) [of Goliath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPTzEehgp7A) [and Elisa porn](http://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=1320237)


End file.
